Rider's Ransom
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: Rapunzel of Corona has been kidnapped. A note is left on her bed; her ransom. Miles away from the Kingdom, a young princess learns that perhaps her captor, Flynn Rider, isn't as bad as he makes himself seem. COMPLETE
1. To Kidnap a Princess

**Rider's Ransom**

_Princess Rapunzel of Corona has been kidnapped. A note is left on her bed; her ransom. Miles away from the Kingdom, a young princess learns that perhaps her captor, Flynn Rider, isn't as bad as he makes himself seem._

_.xx._

"Jon," a revered bandit smirked at his two accomplices, "Ron. Today," he threw his arms in the air, "marks the beginning of the end!"

Twin brothers, large in size and burly in physique, exchanged annoyed glances. The brother bearing the eye patch took one step forward. "Get on with it, Rider!" He barked. Light brown eyes turned to the two oafs standing before him. Tilting his face up, the bandit pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Patience, patience, Stabbington Senior."

"'EY!"

"My apologies, Stabbington Junior."

"Rider!"

Cackling, Flynn Rider, infamous con artist and boastful bandit, jumped out of the way before his two ogre-like companions could smack him for being an idiot. Standing on top of a giant boulder, he glanced back at the tower behind him; his hideout. Situated literally in the middle of _nowhere_, Flynn Rider thought that his handiwork in discovering such a place was amazing. He turned back to the Stabbington brothers. "Today," he lowered his voice, "I will kidnap the Princess of Corona!"

The two oafs stopped dead in their tracks and gawked at the bandit before them. Ron lifted his eye patch. "Rapunzel?"

Flynn leaned back and crossed his arms. "Yes, Rapunzel."

"For **what**?" Jon roared.

"For the thrill? She'll be my biggest target yet." Flynn paced the top of the rock. "Her eighteenth birthday is coming up. She's out and about the market place _a lot_, from what I hear. It won't take much to just…" Flynn curled his fingers and uncurled them, "take her."

"Yeah," Ron nudged Jon. "With wanted posters of him _all_ over the Kingdom, it'll be a breeze."

Flynn smirked. "_None_ of those wanted posters have my _nose_ right." He tapped the tip of the body part he was just referring to. "All I have to do is… fix up my hair and stroll in as if I own the place." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes, I want a castle, too."

"Rider!"

He cracked open an eye; glittering with amusement. "Is that the only word that you both are capable of saying?" Again, he jumped out of the way when one of the brothers moved to smack him. Flynn snickered and put his hands on his hips, his snickering turning into full blown laughter. Ron and Jon glanced at each other and then back at Flynn.

"What's so funny, Rider?"

Abruptly, Flynn stopped laughing and peered at them in utmost seriousness. "You both are. I will have the princess and, by the end of a month, I will have _one million_ gold coins!"

"If you do, we get half the cut."

"Nuh uh," Flynn shook his head and waggled his finger, "you had no faith in me. You don't get _any_ of the cut. Toodles!" Without any word, he dashed out of the clearing with two dumbfounded brothers. Finally recovering, Jon fisted his left hand.

"RI-**DERRRR**!"

The reverberation of his voice caused birds to fly away.

_.xx._

Wearing the biggest top hat the he could find, Flynn Rider –alias Eugene Fitzherbert, should anyone ask- strolled into the market place late in the afternoon. He had heard from many of the gossiping ladies that Princess Rapunzel would be out and about that very afternoon. Bringing his trusty steed, Maximus, Flynn had been able to quickly enter the vicinity of the palace. Leaving Max with the other horses, Flynn began _researching_.

_If I were a princess,_ he asked himself, _where would I—oh, never mind. I see her._ Flynn couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face when he saw Princess Rapunzel holding the hands of little children and skipping through the market place. Her grin was broad and her cute little pixie haircut was blowing in the soft breeze.

_Biggest target yet. Biggest target yet._ He told himself. Glancing to his left, he saw a street vendor was selling little purple flags with the Corona Crest on them. Quickly digging out a coin from his pocket, he purchased one and quickly strode over to where the princess was.

_This must be the first thing I've ever actually bought. Feels… different…_ Shaking the stupid feeling away, Flynn tapped Princess Rapunzel's shoulder. Turning around, she grinned broadly at him. Immediately, he was blown away by the tender serenity of her olive green eyes. _Whoa…_

"Hello there," she greeted. He coughed and smiled at her.

"Princess," he bowed low, "I apologize for intruding."

"No intrusion at all." She smiled.

His grin widened. "But I wanted to tell you that I have a thing for brunettes."

Rapunzel raised both eyebrows. "Do you, now?"

Flynn squared his shoulders and gave her _'the smoulder.'_ To his chagrin, Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at him and her shoulders shook; she was beginning to laugh. _The heck?_ He thought, recovering from his epic failure. "Yes," he spoke, "I do." And he brought the flag up. She glanced down at it and then back up at him.

"May I have a kiss so that I might remember this moment for as long as I live?"

Rapunzel let go of one of the little girl's hand and grabbed the flag. Bringing it to her lips, she pressed a gentle kiss on it before handing it back to him. "Here," she whispered, "and for the record, don't do that eye thing anymore. It was weird."

Flynn stood in amazement as she grabbed the girl's hand and strolled away. He couldn't help the feeling of amusement in the pit of his stomach. _She resisted my smoulder! That is not right!_ Recovering from his smoulder-fail, he looked down at the flag that Princess Rapunzel had just kissed. He shoved it into his pocket and adjusted the hat on his head. _Alright. Think, Flynn, think._ He watched the retreating figure of the Princess and quickly turned his gaze to the castle. Slowly, a goofy grin spread across his face.

_You're a genius, Flynn!_ Quickly turning around, he ran out of the Corona Marketplace, retrieved his horse, and galloped out of the castle territory. _Tonight, we'll meet again, Rapunzel…_

_.xx._

"It was so strange, Pascal." Rapunzel murmured to her pet chameleon as she changed out of her clothing and into her cotton nightgown. "He was rather dashing looking… and he did this weird _eye_ thing," Rapunzel shoved her face into Pascal's and tried to imitate the smoulder. Pascal turned red and shot backwards, with a look of horror on his face.

"Right?" Rapunzel turned around and walked to her dressing table. Picking up a brush, she quickly pulled it through her pixie cut and set it down. "But he _was_ dashing."

Pascal watched the Princess as she jumped onto her bed. Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked at Pascal for one moment longer. "And I didn't even get his name, what a shame." She giggled to herself, _And now I'm a poet and I didn't even know it._

Pascal scurried over and jumped onto Rapunzel's stomach. Giggling, she pat his head. "Goodnight, Pascal."

Pascal made a grunt, meaning that he returned the wish. Closing her eyes, Rapunzel immediately succumbed to the world of her dreams…

_.xx._

"Max," Flynn grunted as he tried to balance precariously on his horse and reach for the lowest ledge of the castle tower. "Can't you go on your tippy toes?"

His horse glared at him and Flynn frowned. "Right. Stupid question." Flynn inhaled deeply and made a small leap for the ledge. Managing to grab it, he pulled himself up and perched on it carefully, looking down at his stallion. "Wait for me by the entranceway," he instructed. Maximus nodded and began trotting off. Flynn looked up and studied his word to be done—he spotted the balcony that he had to make it to. The same balcony he spotted Princess Rapunzel looking out of.

Reaching towards his boots, Flynn pulled out two arrows that were stuck into the back of his boot and erect against his calves. Gripping them tightly, he plunged them into the castle tower and began his slow ascent to the balcony. If he timed it right, he should be in her bedroom and out before sunrise.

Suddenly, the weight of the ransom note felt heavy in his back pocket. _Why am I doing this again?_ He pondered. _Right. Biggest target yet. And I have the thing for brunettes. Whatever sounds better if I get caught._

Flynn glanced down and saw the height that he was at. His heart was pounding against his chest and he looked back up to his destination. Just a dozen or so feet away. _Gah_! Why did he have such a fake reputation to live up to?

_If only I lived an honourable life. But where's the fun in that?_ His signature goofy grin spread across his face as he tried to increase the speed in which he was climbing. His heart was calming down as he got closer to the balcony. He could literally _taste_ victory.

_Or maybe that's the haggis I had today? Worst choice of food I've ever made._ He almost gagged at the thought. Finally, he arrived. Yanking himself onto the platform, he jabbed the arrows back into his boot and moved to open the balcony door. As quietly as possible, Flynn felt that all of his years of conning and thieving were being put to the test at that very moment. Pushing the drapes aside, his breath caught in his throat as he saw the Princess underneath a very thin blanket, sleeping soundly. The ghostly moonlight made her glow; a surreal image.

Slowly, Flynn took a few steps towards her bed. She looked like porcelain; something that would be broken if touched. He saw how she was curled on her bed and a little green thing – a toad? A frog? A really lumpy leaf?- was lying down on her stomach, also snoozing. Flynn watched her for a few moments, unable to bring himself to touch her.

What if _he_ was living a dream that would be broken if he moved to touch the princess?

Taking a moment longer, he flexed his fingers and placed the note on the pillow beside where she was lying. Slowly, he slipped one hand underneath her neck and the other under her knees, picking her up bridal style and cradling her close to his chest. She seemed to snuggle into him and the green _thing_ on her stomach seemed unfazed. Flynn stood there for a moment longer before, slowly, making it to her door.

_One step at a time, Flynn._ He told himself. Using his leg to pull open the door, Flynn poked his head out of her bedroom and looked both ways before slowly exiting. No guards. Inhaling deeply, he began to trot, slowly of course (he didn't want to risk waking the princess up) to where he instructed Max to be waiting for him. Gasping, he pressed himself into a dark corner when he saw the light of a lantern heading his way.

Rapunzel shifted in his arms and his eyes widened in horror.

She didn't wake.

_Thank god._

Flynn held his breath when the guard walked by him. Waiting until he turned the corner, Flynn left the safety of his dark corner and continued his trot to the exit. He had been in the castle but _once_ and that was when he was "caught." Having been successful in running away, Flynn had never forgotten the different crooks and corners that the Palace of Corona had to offer.

He made a left.

And then a right.

Rapunzel shifted.

A guard walked by. And then another one… and another one.

Flynn thought he was going to have a heart attack.

And finally—

"Max!" His voice was a whisper, but his horse heard him alright. Maximus had been hiding in the bleak shadows that the contours of the castle had to offer. There were only three guards on duty and Flynn thought it to be rather _careless_ that there wouldn't be anymore.

But then again, nobody's tried to kidnap the Princess before.

Approaching his stallion, Flynn ushered with his eyes for him to kneel down. Maximus did so and, as soon as Flynn mounted him, Rapunzel shot awake. "Where am—what the…" Her eyes widened as she looked into Flynn's eyes. "YOU!" She roared.

Flynn gulped and clamped a hand over her mouth before quickly kicking the side of Maximus, signalling his horse to hurry up and **go**. Rapunzel pulled his hand off of her mouth. "HELP MEEEE!"

The three guards quickly snapped their attention to the horse, the man, and their—"PRINCESS? CALL FOR BACKUP!"

Rapunzel fought with Flynn. "LET. ME. GO!"

Again, he shot her his infamous _smoulder_. "I will. When we get to my hideout."

"Hide—" Rapunzel's eyes widened. She moved to attack him and, all the while, Pascal was holding onto the hem of her nightgown. Flynn's arms went tight around her as if he was embracing her and he tried his best to balance on Max.

"Don't worry," he murmured into the top of her head as he tried to restrain her from fidgeting. "I promise I won't hurt you."

Her eyes narrowed in disbelief. "You kidnap me," she mumbled into his chest (as she was facing him and restrained), "and you promise not to hurt me?"

Flynn grinned. "Yep!"

"FOLLOW HIM!"

"Crap." Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the royal army racing after him. He looked down at Max. "To the tower," he said loud enough for his horse to hear, "hurry!"

_.xx._

Managing to outrun the army, Maximus quickly ran into the wall of veins and disappeared to Flynn's hideout; an ovular clearing with a waterfall right behind a giant tower. Rapunzel continued to fight against him but Flynn didn't let go.

"Let me GO!" She screamed and, as she commanded, he did. Immediately, she fell off of a trotting Maximus and Flynn threw his head back and laughed. Glaring at him, Rapunzel stood her ground.

"Why did you take me here? What do you want?"

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel," Flynn smiled as he dismounted Maximus. "Learn to _trust_ me."

"Trust?" She sputtered. "TRUST? You just KIDNAPPED me. How the heck do I trust **you**, whatever your name is!"

"Flynn," he pushed his bangs out of his eyes and continued to advance to her, "Flynn Rider."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS! Besides, Flynn Rider's nose isn't as perfect as yours."

"But you just asked my name," he teased. "And the posters **never **get my nose right. Although it is quite endearing to hear you say my nose is perfect." He rubbed his said perfect nose. "Come now, Princess, you're tired from this little adventure that we just had." He saw her little green friend sitting on her head, glaring at him. "I suppose a good night's sleep might help your temper."

"I'M LEAVING!" Turning around, Rapunzel was about to make a mad dash but she felt firm hands on her shoulders.

"No, you aren't." His voice was soft, hot against her ear. "I might have kidnapped you, and I might be keeping you here against your will, but I will **not** hurt you. Though you may not trust me, you have my word." He pulled away and turned her around. "Besides, I have a thing for brunettes."

Her eyes narrowed. "Take me home. NOW."

"Sorry, can't do." He sighed as if he regretted what he just said. "The only thing we can do is wait for your ransom."

"MY RANSOM?" Rapunzel wailed. "YOU'RE SUCH A HORRID, DECREPIT, HEARTLESS PERSON!"

Flynn clucked his tongue. "I'm not rickety and breaking down, Princess."

She glared at him. "Take me home, Rider."

"Or what?"

She paused. He was right, _or what_? What could she do with a chameleon sitting on her head? Groaning in frustration, she continued to glare at him with an intensity that put the sun to shame. "I _really_ hate you, Rider. And to think, I _kissed_ your flag!"

"Which was sweet, might I add." He smirked. "Now, shall we enter our humble abode?" He held his hand out to the castle. Rapunzel looked at it and back at Flynn before, dejectedly, she allowed him to guide her to this _prison_. She felt Pascal quivering on her head. Flynn's hand went to the small of her back as he guided her to the staircase that led them up to the living quarters.

"I have this nice little bed set up for you. Your toad can sleep with you too."

"He's a chameleon," Rapunzel snapped. "Toads are ugly. Like you."

Flynn laughed. "I highly doubt you think I'm as ugly as a toad. I have supernatural good looks, you know."

"Yeah, with supernatural stupidity. I'm gonna make sure you get hung for this." She turned away from him and shot her nose in the air.

"We'll see," he chuckled. Pulling the stone door open, he ushered Rapunzel to enter. _Well… that was easier than I thought…_ Entering the tower behind her, Flynn pulled the stone door shut.

_.xx._

**Dedicated to: CherryWolf-chan, my best friend. **


	2. To Realize his Trust

**Rider's Ransom**

_Princess Rapunzel of Corona has been kidnapped. A note is left on her bed; her ransom. Miles away from the Kingdom, a young princess learns that perhaps her captor, Flynn Rider, isn't as bad as he makes himself seem._

_.xx._

Rapunzel woke, groggy and unsure whether last night was a dream or not. Her head was _pounding_, and she couldn't help but feel the nasty crick in her neck. Moving her neck to the left, then right, she attempted to release the muscle of its strain before realizing where exactly she was.

Or where she wasn't.

Her eyes widened. _So it wasn't a… a…_

She shrieked, "FLYNN!"

Almost immediately, he bounded into her room, his eyes wide. "What? What's wrong? Is something attacking—OOMPH!" He fell backwards when she threw her pillow at him. Recovering from the unexpected blow, he glared at her.

"What was **that** for?"

"For kidnapping me," She threw the covers off of her, "take me home!"

He sighed, "I swear, we went over this last night. Fine," he stood up straight and put his hands on his hips, "let's go over it again. Rapunzel says: take me home! Flynn says: Never, mu-ha-ha!" He mocked an evil laugh and Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at him. Pascal shook his head in disbelief.

"Then Rapunzel says: take me home, or else! And Flynn says: Or else what? And then Rapunzel realises that her threat was empty and she has no back up so she decides, in utmost glee, to follow Flynn into his tower of wonder and wait patiently until her parents send word of the ransom. There, jog your memory?" He dodged when she threw her second pillow at him.

"_This_ is how you repay me? I give you a roof over your head, a bed to sleep in and—oh no," his eyes widened, "oh no, no, no, no, no!" He ran to her and sat down on the bed beside her. "Don't cry, please? I can't take tears—nooo, don't let them spill! Dammit! You, frog!" He pointed at Pascal who raised his eyebrows (or where his eyebrows should have been, if he were human). "Make her stop crying!"

Pascal shook his head, universal sign of _nuh-uh_. Flynn turned back to Rapunzel. "Oh come on, Princess. I'm not **that** bad!"

"Yes you are!" She wailed and he was stumped. "And Pascal's a chameleon!"

Flynn deadpanned. "… we're in the middle of a sobbing crises and you have the mind to point out your lumpy leaf is a chameleon?"

"His name is Pascal!" Rapunzel whirled onto Flynn, her tears disappearing. "And what do you hope to accomplish from this? How much is my ransom?"

He looked smug. "A million gold coin—" and paused when she had a look of disbelief.

"What? Too much?"

She smacked him. "You think I'm _only_ worth a million gold coins?"

His eyes widened. "You mean, I could've asked for more? OW!" He rubbed his arm where she punched him again. "That hurt, you know. You sure pack a punch for a damsel in distress."

"I am NOT in distress." She countered. "I am just _extremely_ angry that my captor here thinks my parents will _hesitate_ to pay one million gold coins for me. Honestly," she shook her head, "if I were a kidnapper, I'd ask for _way_ more when I'm about to kidnap the heir to the throne."

Flynn glared at her. "Yeah, remind me next time to ask for ten million gold coins, alright?"

She smacked him again. "There won't **be** a next time, Rider."

"Of course, of course, pardon my misconception. Anyway," he got off of the bed, "you hungry?"

She gave him an incredulous look. "Come again?"

"I asked are you hungry? I was making break—oh _crap_!" Whirling around, he bounded out of her room and hurried down the stairs. Rapunzel and Pascal exchanged glances before she followed wherever Flynn disappeared to. To her amusement –and surprise- he was trying to blow out a fire that had started over his frying pan.

"STUPID EGGS! STOP BEING ON FIRE ALREADY!" Grabbing a pitcher of water, he threw it at his stove and made the fire evaporate into a hiss of smoke, and his eggs disintegrate into a pile of ashes. He looked defeated.

Rapunzel looked at Pascal. "Is he really…?" and Pascal nodded. They both turned back to their captor.

"He is, isn't he?"

Holding up the frying pan, Flynn turned back to Rapunzel. "I was hoping to give you eggs and toast for breakfast but um… my eggs turned into ash so… any suggestions on what we can eat?"

"I thought kidnapee's were supposed to eat stale bread and moldy cheese…"

Flynn snorted. "You _really_ don't have faith in me." He put the pan back down on the stove. "I said I would never hurt you, even though I kidnapped you. Now, because it's _your_ fault that our eggs burned, you need to figure out what we're gonna eat."

"MY fault?" She flew down the stairs and jabbed him in the chest. "How is it _my_ fault?"

Flynn rolled his eyes. "_FLYNN_!" He mocked Rapunzel. "SAVE ME! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I—OW, stop **hitting** me!"

"Well stop _kidnapping_ me!"

"I kidnapped you only once!"

"That's once too many!"

A loud grumble was heard and all three heads –Flynn, Rapunzel, and Pascal- turned to Flynn's stomach. He blushed in embarrassment. "Well… may we continue this wonderful argument after I've filled my stomach?" He looked up at Rapunzel hopefully. "I only _know_ how to make eggs so it'd be… quite the treat if you made us something edible?"

Glaring at him, Rapunzel swiftly moved into the kitchen area of the tower. Of _course_ she didn't like being couped up in the godforsaken place but she didn't want to starve either. If her captor was giving her the option of making breakfast, then fine. So be it. She'd make breakfast. She was really glad, at that point, that she watched the Castle Chef cook on many occasions.

Opening the fridge, she saw a few ingredients that may prove to make an excellent meal. Doing her thing, she dominated the kitchen as Flynn watched in awe. Pascal hopped off of Rapunzel's head and perched on Flynn's shoulder. He looked down at the chameleon. "She's good, isn't she?"

Pascal nodded, despite the situation. Flynn looked back up to see her moving left – then right – then chopping something. And then frying something.

And then some.

His mouth began watering and his stomach began grumbling even louder. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, _voila_, "Breakfast is served." Rapunzel had a smug expression on her face when she saw Flynn ogle what she made. He looked back up to Rapunzel.

"You, dear Princess, are the most amazing person in the _whole_ wide world."

She rolled her eyes and set the plates on the table. "Tell me something I don't know. Now, let's eat and discuss what we're doing today- Oh! I have a suggestion, how about _take me home_."

Flynn snorted. He got up off of the crate he was sitting on and sat across Rapunzel at the table. Pascal was sitting on the middle of the table with a small pile of food, just for himself. "I have a better idea, let's not."

"Oh _come_ on, Flynn," she groaned, "I'll _convince_ my parents to give you the million gold you're after **and** drop the charges on you."

"How about you get your stupid castle _artiste_ to draw my nose right." He jabbed a finger to his face. "Does **this** look like and elongated tendril with a pimple on it?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you _really_ want me to answer that after you forcibly took me out of my natural habitat, only to bring me to this cramped little space you call _home_?"

Flynn thought about it. "Actually… You have a good point, Princess."

"Thank you," she leaned back in her seat, "so when do I go home?"

"You are not! Geez, woman," he threw his fork down, "let's get something straight: you aren't going home, I'm not an evil menacing monster that's gonna keep you trapped in this dingy little place I call home," her eyes widened but he continued, "we'll still have fun. I'll take you places, places you've never _seen_ before. Everything will be fun, fine, and dandy until we hear word for the ransom. As soon as I get my ransom, I'll plop you on Max and send you on your merry little way home. But," he crossed his arms, "I'll watch from afar to make _sure_ you make it home and nobody else has kidnapped you in the process. Sound fair?"

"I don't like it." She whined.

"Well live with it," he smirked, "I'm offering you a _great_ deal, you know? Most kidnappers I know keep their kidnapee's in a little prison cell. You're lucky I like brunettes," he winked at her and she threw a piece of egg at him. Flynn laughed.

Rapunzel exhaled sharply. She knew he had a point; most kidnappers didn't offer what he was offering. He didn't _seem_ like an evil villain that would cut her up into little pieces as soon as he got the ransom—but then again, maybe it was all just a game for him. Maybe he **was** like that. But what could she do? What was she capable of?

Nothing except to play along. Play along until she had a way to escape and then run—yes, that's what she'd do. She straightened her posture and looked him in his eyes.

"Fine. You have my cooperation."

"You think you're smart," he snorted, "you can't run away. And even if you do, you have _no_ idea where we are."

"ARE YOU A MIND READER?"

"Nope, I can just call bluffs and you walked _right_ into that."

She paused. "… darnit!"

Flynn threw his head back and laughed heartily. Rapunzel pouted and continued to glare at her captor. As much as she didn't want to admit it at that moment in time, she _did_ find him dashing- just as she did at the Corona Marketplace the previous day. Plus, he had a nice laugh.

But she still didn't like him.

At all.

"Tell you what, Princess," he composed himself, "for making me breakfast, I'll take you to the top of the waterfall up there." He pointed outside of the window. "I hope you can swim…"

"I can _swim_, I just don't have _clothes _to change into **after** I'm done swimming."

Flynn grinned. "You don't. But **I** do. You can wear my clothes, we'll go to a nearby marketplace, and buy you some clothes. If you _promise_ to behave and not run away, I'll take you, otherwise you'll stay here and I'll go do some shopping **for** you."

She glowered at him. "Seriously? That's like dangling a piece of meat in front of a starving man and yanking it away as soon as he could _taste_ it."

"Exactly. Hey, you make amazing analogies."

"FLYNN!"

"Sorry! I have to compliment talent when I see it."

She rubbed her temples. "I don't know whether I should be afraid of you, or hit you."

"I think I'm afraid of _you_," he admitted, "you really _do_ hit hard. I'd rather you be afraid of me—please don't hit me anymore."

Rapunzel stared at him for a long time. She looked down at Pascal who had taken the shade of the table. Sharing a connection, Rapunzel saw Pascal nod and her expression softened slightly. Pascal was right, it was best to do what he said. She didn't know _what_ he was capable of, and listening to his commands would be the smartest thing to do. Besides, she didn't know _what_ type of marketplace he was going to take her to- if it was good, or _bad_.

"Alright. Fine. I'll do what you say."

"You don't have to sound _sad_ about it," he mumbled, "I promise we'll have fun."

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "Who _are_ you? You aren't like the captors I hear about. Why aren't you mean and threatening to kill me?"

Fynn chuckled. "I can't even hurt a fly. Life is too precious to destroy—let's just say that I've accomplished every banditry act in the book except kidnap a princess. So, I'm just fulfilling one of my _life's wishes_."

She was expressionless. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Seriously?"

"Yes'sir!"

"You are _really_ something else."

"And that's how I like it," grinning, Flynn stood up. "Come on, Princess, a waterfall awaits!"

She shared a look with Pascal and shrugged. "Oh well, let's go dive off of a cliff, Pascal." And her chameleon scurried up her arm and perched on top of her head. Standing up, she took one last gulp of water and followed the staircase that Flynn had gone down.

_.xx._

"This is really high, Flynn." She murmured as she looked down the cliff. They had gone around and on top via a secret path so that potential passing guards wouldn't see them, and Rapunzel had been following Flynn as closely as she could. At certain times, he had told her to go on ahead because the road would be rocky and she had the possibility of falling backwards. He wanted to be there to catch her.

If she wasn't his captive, she would've thought it was sweet. But, alas, she was and he _wasn't_ sweet. He was just Flynn.

Flynn Rider, the man who was wanted, dead or alive.

And her captor.

"My life sucks," she had mumbled to Pascal who, much to Rapunzel's displeasure, nodded in agreement.

"This is the height of excitement!" He roared. His voice echoed in the valley beneath them. Rapunzel shivered; both from excitement and the cold. Flynn tilted his head to look over at the woman beside him. "I'll go first?" He offered.

She was taken back. "Aren't you afraid I'd run away?"

"Nah," he tossed his hand in the air, "I trust you. Besides, do you even _know_ where to go if you ran away?"

He winked at her before diving off of the cliff and into the river beneath them. Rapunzel looked over at Pascal. "He gives me a roof over my head, a bed to sleep in, and food to eat." Pascal watched her. "Would it be wise to run away and potentially be eaten by wild animals? Or trust him –limitedly, of course- with my life. He _did_ say that he'd hand me over when the ransom comes."

Pascal seemed to be deep in thought.

"RAPUNZEL!"

She looked down and saw Flynn waving at her. "JUMP! THE WATER IS GREAT!"

Rapunzel stared at him for a moment longer before looking behind her.

Forest.

Nowhere to go.

She looked down at Flynn Rider floating in the water.

A person.

To, somewhat, take care of her.

The choice was in her hand and, whether she would regret it or not, she knew what the right choice was.

"IF I DROWN, I'LL COME BACK JUST TO HAUNT YOU!" She called down to Flynn before closing her eyes and jumping. Pascal was holding onto her short hair as she tore through the sky to the water beneath her. She hoped she made the right decision; she _didn't_ get a totally bad vibe from Flynn so maybe, she had.

Made the right decision, that is.

The impact of the water was sharp and Rapunzel held her breath as she sank a few feet below the surface. Propelling forward, she broke the top of the water and inhaled deeply, laughing, even though she didn't want to. Opening her eyes, she saw a grinning Flynn watching her. "So? Fun jump?"

And, even though she didn't want to display her excitement, she did. "YES! I've _never_ experienced something like that, _ever_!"

"Wanna go again?"

Her eyes widened. "Do I!"

Laughing, he swam to the edge of the water and Rapunzel followed him. He pulled himself out and held a hand out to her. Hesitantly, she took it and allowed him to help her pull herself out of the water. Letting go immediately, she ran her fingers through her hair and studied him. Pascal was on the ground, getting over the rush. If chameleons could talk, he'd be saying _whoa…_

"You trusted me." Her tone was almost accusatory. "Why." It was a demand, not a question.

He shrugged. "I knew, somewhere deep down, somehow, that you trust me. Even if you don't want to. I knew you'd never pick the unknown over somebody who, I hope, has kind of proved themselves to you. It was a whim, I guess."

She raised both eyebrows. "Flynn Rider, you definitely **are** something else."

"You know, I can get used to you saying that to me." He winked at her. "Come on, you know the pathway now, right?"

She nodded.

"Alright, race you to the top!" And he tore off, laughing. Rapunzel was stunned for a moment before a grin of her own spread across her face.

"YOU'LL REGRET CHALLENGING ME, RIDER!"

_.xx._

"And now, we're both soaking wet, and I have no clothes, and I think Pascal is catching a cold." Rapunzel cradled her chameleon close to her chest. Flynn was lounging on a chair in the tower, still in his wet garments.

"Can frogs catch colds?"

She threw him a dirty glare. "_Chameleon_."

"Right. Right. Hey, if he turns blue, at least we know that he's breathing—get it? Get it? Ow!" He yanked backwards when she kicked his shin.

"Not funny, Rider."

He glared at her for a moment before stretching his legs out once more. "Fine, it wasn't funny. I'm sorry."

She stared at him. "You're forgiven."

Flynn stood up and stared sadly at the puddle beneath him. "This is gonna take a while to clean," and then shrugged and grinned. "Oh well. I'll grab us some dry clothes and a little blanket for Pascal. We'll go into town to get you some clothes."

"Corona Market?" She asked hopefully and he chuckled.

"Right, I may trust you, but not **that** much. We're gonna go somewhere else."

"Hey, I tried."

"You get a point for the effort."

She rolled her eyes and he, lazily, dragged himself up the stairs. Something hit her, as she stroked Pascal's tail. "Hey, Flynn?"

He looked down at her. "What?"

"Is that your bedroom?" She ushered to the room she woke up in that morning. He looked at the door and back down at her.

"Yeah, why?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Where'd you sleep last night?"

A knowing look crossed his face. He brushed his wet bangs out of his eyes, a movement Rapunzel was getting used to. "On the sofa," he said nonchalantly, "I told you. I have respect and trust for you. A princess should not be reduced to sleeping on anything _but_ a bed." And with a final wink, he disappeared into his room. She looked down at Pascal.

"Who _is_ he?"

Flynn Rider had yet to cease in amazing her.

_.xx._


	3. To Play the Part

**Rider's Ransom**

_Princess Rapunzel of Corona has been kidnapped. A note is left on her bed; her ransom. Miles away from the Kingdom, a young princess learns that perhaps her captor, Flynn Rider, isn't as bad as he makes himself seem._

_.xx._

Rapunzel examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing Flynn's signature blue tunic with the belt wrapped around her torso; the tunic, to her pleasure, landed just below her knees. She was lucky he was much taller than she was. He had given her some foot wraps he had in the tower; he claimed his boots would make her look goofy, as they were a _couple_ of sizes too big.

"Well this… is fashionable." Rapunzel murmured. Flynn was leaning against the wall, watching her examine herself.

"You wear my clothes better than **I** do." He murmured in good humour. She glanced at him from over her shoulder and went back to examining her handiwork. Flynn had specifically given her a tunic that had a hood attached to it; she was to keep it up at _all_ times to keep her face hidden.

"Wouldn't want to risk you being found out," He had teased. She merely scowled at him but agreed to what he said.

"Ready, Princess?" He asked and she turned around, her hands on her hips.

"Sure, let's go."

"First," He pushed himself off of the wall and advanced to her. "We need to get our story straight." Her eyes locked with his as she stood her ground, watching him advance. "In public, when I'm not making heroic escapes from pesky castle guards, I call myself Eugene Fitzherbert."

Rapunzel raised both eyebrows and Pascal made a sound that was a mixture between a laugh and a cough. "Eugene?"

Flynn rubbed his nose. "Yeah. Every bandit out there needs an alias, mine _just_ so happens to be Eugene. It also happens to be the most innocent name I can come up with, alright?"

Rapunzel had to giggle. "Alright—_Eugene_," He rolled his eyes as soon as the name came out of her mouth. "What else?"

"In public, since we can't let everybody know you're Princess Rapunzel, you will play the part as my wife." He looked smug and Rapunzel stuttered, her eyes widening. Pascal, who was cuddling in a warm blanket, changed colours from blue, to green, to yellow, to red. He was in just as much shock as the Princess was.

"WHAT?" She roared. Flynn's eyes were wide with glee.

"Why, of course! It isn't appropriate for a lady to be travelling alone with a man, is it?"

Rapunzel crossed her arms in defiance. "I _refuse_ to play the part as your wife."

"Then you must live in my clothes for as long as you're stuck with me." Flynn snickered. When her eyes widened in horror, he rolled his eyes. "Really, Princess, _do_ have no faith in me, at all? I wouldn't put you through such a travesty. Fine, you can be my younger sister then."

Rapunzel uncrossed her arms and jabbed a finger at Flynn's _perfect_ nose. "I refuse to be anything related to you!"

"How about my maid?"

Rapunzel gawked. "NO!"

Flynn laughed, again. "Oh come on, _Punzy_, quit being difficult."

"DO **NOT** CALL ME PUNZY!" Rapunzel roared. "You, Eugene, are the difficult one!"

"Hey, you calling me Eugene makes the name sound _a lot_ nicer than it does when **I** say it." He winked playfully at the Princess and, in turn, she groaned in annoyance. Dropping her hands to her side, she took a step back and seemed to measure up Flynn Rider. There he was, standing all cocky with an _I'm-the-best-attitude_, telling her that she had to play the part of his _wife_. It was so **infuriating**!

"Gah!" Rapunzel groaned. "I'm _really_ starting to consider if running away when I had the chance would've been the better option."

Flynn smiled widely. "Really? And pass up the opportunity to pretend to be Mrs. Fitzherbert?" He took a step towards her. "Come _on_, Princess," his eyes were becoming half-lidded; a semi-smoulder. "When was the last time you played _pretend_?"

Rapunzel's eyes flickered with something Flynn recognized to be _defeat_. His words had struck a chord in her, and he knew to keep strumming. "Just this once, it won't do you any harm. We go into the village, buy clothes, some groceries even. I promise I'll also buy you something nice, if you want." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Anything for my _wifey-poo_."

"Shut up, Flynn." Rapunzel muttered. "_Fine_. But _only_ because it seems like fun… so what's _my_ name? Rapunzel Fitzherbert?"

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Really? And have people find you out? That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Yep," she replied, cheekily. Flynn began walking around her, rubbing his goatee.

"Punzy?"

"Oh, no!" She spat.

He continued to study her. "Zel?"

"Umm, no thanks."

He glanced at her hair and snapped his fingers. "I got it! _Blondie_!"

Her eyes widened. She turned around to give him an incredulous look that _screamed_ 'Are you insane, man?' "Blondie? But my hair is _brown_!"

Flynn clapped his hands, obviously excited. "Exactly! It's such an unpredictable name that _nobody_ would ever guess it! Eugene and Blondie Fitzherbert!"

She shook her head. "Can I be Pascal, instead?"

The chameleon's ears perked up but Flynn clucked his tongue. "No, my wife won't be named after a toad."

"Chameleon."

"Nuance." Flynn waved his hand. "No, I like Blondie."

"I seem to be liking how Punzy sounds, all of a sudden."

Flynn laughed, enjoying the situation more than he felt he should be. Arguing with the Princess of Corona was refreshing; something he felt like he had been doing for _eons_, but actually hadn't. It felt like what a normal life should feel like, not one of banditry and con artistry. But a life of honour and normalcy.

"Let's ask your lizard."

"Flynn, really?"

Winking at his _wife_, Flynn turned to a half asleep Pascal. "Hey, Pascal," he called. The chameleon cracked open one eye and stared at Flynn with disgust.

"Punzy or Blondie?"

Pascal stuck his tongue out. He didn't like _either _of the names. Frowning, Flynn glared at the creature, "What would you know," he murmured, "you're just a toad."

"CHAMELON!"

"Jeez, Blondie."

"Rapunzel!"

Flynn rubbed his temples. For some reason, this kidnapping idea didn't seem so great at the moment. She sure was a stubborn and feisty one—_and_ she told him to quit the smoulder. He found those traits to be –dare he say it?- highly attractive. The Princess was _nothing_ like how he thought she was going to be.

She was better.

Flynn also made a mental promise that if there was _anything_ he was going to accomplish with his time with the Princess; it'd be to break her immunity to the smoulder.

"Alright. How about Corona?"

Rapunzel seemed taken back. "Well… that doesn't seem like a half-bad name."

Flynn nodded. "And we can pass it off as if you were named after the Kingdom itself!"

"Fine, deal," she stuck her hand out. "Eugene and Corona Fitzherbert."

Flynn caught her hand and they shook once before she yanked her hand away. "I already hate being married to you, _Eugene_." Flynn grinned and inched towards her.

"But I _loooveee_ it, Corona darling."

"Let's go." She said between gritted teeth. Flynn chuckled, a deep sound that came from the back of his throat. He picked up the blanket that Pascal was cuddling in and draped it over his shoulder. Pascal was shaken for a brief moment before finding comfort on the bandit's shoulder.

"Down the steps. Maximus should be outside."

Rapunzel glanced over her shoulder to give her _husband_ the evil eye before flying down the steps as if she owned the place. _I probably do, too. I can bet my life that he _stole_ this tower from my parents at some point_.

Rapunzel attempted to push the stone door open but found that it wouldn't budge. Glaring at it, she inhaled deeply and moved to push the door again. Still, nothing. Trying one more time, Rapunzel summoned all her strength and pushed the door again and…

Nothing.

"You done?"

Rapunzel looked over her shoulder to see Flynn leaning against the stone wall, watching her in sheer amusement. "I haven't even started." She muttered and turned back to the door. She flexed her arm and ran straight towards the door to… not have it budge. Pouting in despair, she turned back to her captor.

"I'm done now."

Flynn laughed and pushed himself off of the wall. "_Dearest wife_," he teased, loving the look of anger that flashed across her eyes, "all you have to do is…" he turned the latch that kept the door securely shut, "undo the lock."

Rapunzel gawked at him. "Really? I embarrassed myself for _nothing_?"

"I wouldn't say _nothing_," Flynn consoled as he held the door open for her, "I was highly amused watching your attempt—_oww_!" He stopped his sentence as she stomped on his foot while striding outside. He glared at her back before slamming the tower door shut. Just as he had predicted, Maximus was grazing on some grass, unaware of the many arguments that passed between himself and Rapunzel.

"Max, kneel!" Flynn called. Max glanced over at them, whinnied, and lowered himself. Rapunzel stood uncertainly in front of Max and turned back to Flynn.

"How do… I mean… What do we…?"

Flynn laughed and approached Rapunzel. "You are riding with me, _Princess_," his voice was low. Husky. Without warning, he grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her onto Max before mounting the stallion himself. Rapunzel was in shock, her eyes wide and her heart beating fast. She thought she was going to fall!

"Flynn," she squeaked as she felt his chest press against her back, "I think this may be an _excellent_ time to inform you that heights scare me when I'm moving at an accelerated rate."

Flynn paused. "But… you were fine when I was kidnapping you last night."

Rapunzel twitched. "_Hear_ yourself. I wasn't paying much attention to how fast I was going and how high above the ground I am when a stranger just plucked me out of my home. Right _now_, I am **well** aware."

"But you cliff dove with me!"

"The cliff wasn't running as fast as a horse, imbecile!"

"Who you calling an imbecile?"

"If you didn't hear me the **first** time, _you_!"

Flynn grabbed the reins of Max, his muscular arms trapping Rapunzel. Her eyes widened when he gave his horse a kick and it began trotting at a moderately slow pace. Rapunzel squeaked and grabbed his arms. "Flynn, don't go fast…" she murmured, her voice soft and delicate.

Just like it was when he first met her at Corona Marketplace.

Bending his head forward, he softly murmured into her ear: "I promised I'd keep you safe, didn't I?"

_.xx._

Flynn dismounted Max and helped Rapunzel get off. As soon as she dismounted, she pulled her hood over her head and masked her eyes; she was unrecognizable. Placing a gentle hand on the small of her back, Flynn instructed Max to wait outside and guided Rapunzel into the small village.

"Where are we?" She murmured as she scanned her surroundings.

"The Village of Duckling," Flynn grinned, "I have a few friends here actually; Hook Hand, Big Nose, Vladimir, Tor, Ulf, Shorty, Greno… Maybe Ron and Jon are here too…" Flynn said the last part more to himself. "Although I _really_ don't wanna see _them_…"

"A what-a-what?"

Flynn smiled down at her. "You'll meet most of the guys; we're going to grab lunch at the Snuggly Duckling."

"Why have I never _heard_ of this village?"

Flynn shrugged. "Duckling likes to remain secluded—_hey_! Look, it's Helena; I bet you my stolen apples that she'd have what we're looking for." Without warning, Flynn guided Rapunzel to a little clothing shop just off of the main road in the village. She wasn't paying much attention to where he was taking her; she was just trying to take in her surroundings.

This village…

It seemed like something out of a book, out of a fairy tale that her mother may have told her when she was younger. There was a sense of companionship amongst the denizens. It was something she saw amongst the civilians that resided in Corona Marketplace, as well. Rapunzel didn't know that the sense of family existed elsewhere.

_I suppose that's what I know for being the sheltered Princess of Corona,_ she thought, ruefully. The feel of Flynn's hand on the small of her back was comforting, a sense of familiarity. He guided her over to where a plump lady, Helena she presumed, was sitting and knitting.

"Helena," Flynn called. Rapunzel did a once over on him when he wasn't looking at her; his tunic was the same style just a different colour scheme, but he had his hair brushed back. He seemed slightly _different_ from his wanted posters… That was his intention the entire time: not get caught.

"Eugene!" Helena waved him down. "Boy, how have you been?" Helena hugged him tightly before pulling him an arm's length away. "You never change, do you?"

"Never, but there is somebody I'd like you to meet," he glanced over at Rapunzel and ushered her over. "Helena, this is Corona… my… uh…" He stuttered. Rapunzel wanted to laugh in his face for choking up, so she decided to speak on his behalf.

"His new wife," she made her voice as different from her regular one as possible. Flynn seemed taken aback that she had the courage to speak, and Helena was simply blown away.

"WIFE?" Helena shrieked. "AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME TO THE WEDDING?" She playfully hit Flynn.

"Yeah well… it was… uh… sudden." He made up. "Corona's father was on his deathbed and wished us to be wed before he passed." Rapunzel was impressed. The words came out of his mouth as if it was the _truth_. "We were just wed a few days ago and Corona has forgotten to pack when she moved in with me. May we-?"

Helen clucked her tongue. "May you? Of _course_ you may, boy. Take as much as you'd like, on the house this time! Consider it a wedding present," she winked at Rapunzel. "And you, darling! Let Aunt Helena see your face!"

Flynn flung himself between Rapunzel and Helena. "Helena, I do apologize but Corona is slightly ill from grieving the loss of my late father-in-law. She has requested to keep her face hidden until she feels better."

Helena pulled her hand back. "Of course, I do apologize. Corona, darling… if you ever need somebody to talk to, I am here. But as of now, your darling husband wants to get you some clothes so go on inside! My shop is your playground," shooing the two youngsters into the hut, she told them to take as much as they'd like. As soon as the door shut behind them, Rapunzel made sure the coast was clear before pulling her hood off and turning to a rather proud Flynn Rider.

"You. Are good. And I'm saying that from all the hate I have for you in my heart, trust me."

Flynn chuckled. "Why, thank you Princess. You aren't a shabby actress yourself."

"I try," Rapunzel commented before turning to the many articles of clothing displayed in Helena's shop. Her breath caught in her throat… "These are…beautiful…"

Flynn nodded. "Aren't they? Helena is the best in the village, and we have the option of taking as many as we'd like!"

And then Rapunzel remembered: "You have to pay her."

"What?" Flynn gawked at her. "Why? She said we can take as many as we'd like!"

"As a wedding gift. We aren't married, in case you don't remember. I'll only take three and you will pay her every," she jabbed his chest, "last," jab, "_coin_."

"EUGENE!"

Eyes widening, Flynn grabbed Rapunzel's hood and pulled it over her head. At that precise moment, Helena entered the hut and Flynn tugged Rapunzel into his arms, forming a tight embrace. She was taken off guard and, to what he had originally hoped for; Helena was taken off guard as well.

"Oh! Sorry dears! I'll step back outside." And she hurriedly ran out. Rapunzel smacked Flynn and yanked away. All the while, Pascal remained perched and half asleep on Flynn's shoulder. He was fending off the cold he caught from cliff diving earlier that day.

"What if she saw your face?" Flynn attempted to explain but Rapunzel wouldn't hear any of it.

"All the better," she muttered. "Now, what was I saying? Oh, yes. I'll take three dresses and you pay her. I refuse to wear anything that is stolen."

"Then why are you wearing my clothes?" Flynn wanted to burst into laughter seeing the look of horror on her face. Recovering smoothly, she glared at him.

"I have no other choice right now, do I? I kind of don't want to remain in my wet nightdress."

Flynn pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Fine. Gosh, not married for an _hour_ and you're already changing me. I don't appreciate this, Rapunzel. Whatever happened to loving me for who I am?"

"Shut up, Flynn." She muttered as she busied herself with the many different styles that Helena had to offer. Though her back was turned to him, he couldn't help but smile at her direction. Even though she had told him several times that he was _something else_, he had to reciprocate that thought—

_Princess Rapunzel—Corona Fitzherbert… You're something else altogether…_

_.xx._

"Eugene, no!" Helena argued, but Flynn persisted. He could _feel_ the dirty look Rapunzel was shooting him from underneath her hood. He shoved the little bag of coins to Helena, attempting to pay her once more for the three articles of clothing Rapunzel had picked.

"Please take it," he murmured, "Corona will be _very_ upset otherwise."

Seeming to consider this, Helena hesitantly took the coin and thanked them both over and over again. As they left the vicinity of Helena's shop, Flynn swinging the bag of Rapunzel's clothing over his shoulder and his _wife_ following him closely, they could hear Helena yell out, "I WISH YOU BOTH A LONG LIFE TOGETHER!"

Rapunzel shuddered. "Please, no."

Flynn chuckled. "Oh don't be distraught, _darling_."

"I'm not _distraught_. I'm just _uncomfortable_."

"With?"

"You."

"You hurt my heart, _darling_."

"Don't darling me, Rider."

Flynn wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Corona, Corona. When will you learn, love?"

"Ri_der_!" She growled, pushing his arm off of her shoulder. "Did you kidnap me to make me incredibly irritated, or to obtain an unusually small ransom amount?"

"Both? I like the first option better, though."

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes, "you're really annoying." She opened her mouth to insult him further, but a glint of gold caught her attention. Cutting Flynn off of his pathway, she gravitated towards a jewelry merchant that was peddling off of the side of the road.

"Hello, little lady," a large and hairy man greeted. "Hey! Eugene, what're you doing here, pal?"

Flynn shrugged and pointed at a hypnotized Rapunzel. "Shopping with the Missus?"

The vendor gawked at Flynn. "_Her_? Missus?" The merchant spluttered, not believing a word that came out of Flynn's mouth.

Flynn nodded and looked over to what Rapunzel was looking at: a gold pendant that was shaped as the Corona crest, the sunflower. He saw the ways her eyes widened, how her mouth opened slightly, and how excitement shone in her features. She _really_ wanted it.

"Corona?" He said softly and her attention broke away from the pendant. She looked over at him.

"Yes, Eugene?"

_She __**is**__ a good actress. _"Let's go get some lunch, darling."

Nodding, she took one last look at the pendant before following Flynn. The vendor said something about dropping by later, but Rapunzel paid him no heed. That pendant was _beautiful_…

"Liked it?" He nudged her. She broke out of her reverie.

"No—"

"Hi Eugene," a man passing by tipped his hat to them and continued to stroll on his merry little way. Rapunzel raised an eyebrow.

"Does everybody know Eugene here?"

Flynn nodded, shining in pride. "Yes."

"And not Flynn Rider?"

He had a mysterious smirk on his face. "Nope. Eugene Fitzherbert and Flynn Rider are, in no way, connected, Princess."

"No way connected in the Village of Duckling, that is," she countered, "because anywhere close to the Corona Castle, there are _walls_ and _walls_ of your wanted poster."

"Which has my nose wrong, might I point out. Hey, look," he pointed to a rickety hut with a wobbling sign in front of it: _The Snuggly Duckling_. "Food!"

Rapunzel snorted. "Pig."

Flynn rolled his eyes and caught her upper arm. "Let's go eat," he said as he pulled her towards the direction of the pub. Glancing over his shoulder, he took one more look at the pendant she was previously looking. Turning back around, Flynn made a mental note to drop by the vendor later, when Rapunzel was preoccupied.

_I **did** tell her I'd buy her something nice…_

_.xx._


	4. To List my Bucket

**Rider's Ransom**

_Princess Rapunzel of Corona has been kidnapped. A note is left on her bed; her ransom. Miles away from the Kingdom, a young princess learns that perhaps her captor, Flynn Rider, isn't as bad as he makes himself seem._

_.xx._

"BOYS!" Flynn hollered as he entered the pub, Rapunzel close behind him. She was gently holding his tunic from behind; looking left, then right, trying to size up the situation her captor was putting her in. The pub was filled with burly men; some quadruple her size, and others half the size. "MEET, **THE **MISSUS FITZHERBERT!"

She wanted to smack him for openly introducing her with her _undercover_ name. Her hood was still lowered so none of the men could _see_ her face, but she could see her surroundings perfectly. They were eyeing her, trying to figure out _who_ she was and _where_ exactly she came from.

"Eugene," an extra-large man with a hook on his left hand spoke, stepping towards Flynn and Rapunzel. "You got married?"

Flynn nodded, a charming smile slowly beginning to spread across his face. "Why yes Hook, I did. Thanks for noticing."

"WHEN?" another large man, holding a stuffed unicorn, exclaimed. "HOW?" Flynn shrugged, wrapped an arm around Rapunzel's waist, and pulled her close to his body. She squeaked and he was surprised at how comfortable she felt against him.

"When? A few days ago. Unforeseen circumstances, you know. How? Like how _every_ couple does that wants to get married?" He saw the stupefied expressions on the thugs' faces. "**NOW**," Flynn roared, his gaze darkening. "Clean up a table; put a tablecloth on it and some candles. Wipe down the chairs and have a cushion placed on one of them. My wife will be treated nothing less than a…" He paused and gave Rapunzel a gentle squeeze. "Than a _Princess_…"

The tavern men hooted and immediately began doing what 'Eugene' had asked them to do. Rapunzel tugged on Flynn's arm and he leaned forward, bringing his head as close to her face as possible. "You don't have to…" She murmured. He chuckled and pushed one of the locks of his bangs away from his face.

"I don't," he whispered, gently pushing her hood up so that he could look into her gorgeous olive eyes, "but I told you, I would."

"EUGENE! WHAT'S THE NAME OF THE MISSUS?"

Flynn quickly pulled her hood down again and stood up straight, facing his _friends_. "Take a _wild_ guess," he smirked as he guided Rapunzel over to where their table was being set up. A short grandpa toddled over to them and tried to peer up Rapunzel's hood. Quickly, she looked away and Flynn shoved him.

"Quit it, Shorty."

The one with the unicorn tapped his chin before spitting out: "Esmerelda!"

The entire tavern went quiet and Flynn twitched. "Uhh, no Vlad, my wife's name is not Esmerelda."

"Funny, because you look like the hunchback of—_DOY_!" Vlad keeled over sideways as Flynn, unexpectedly, grabbed a random frying pan lying around and knocked him across the head. Rapunzel jumped in surprise. _This is an entire different experience. It's kind of… entertaining…_

"Anybody else wanna take a guess?" Flynn raised an eyebrow. One particular fellow (Rapunzel guessed him to be the Big Nose character Flynn spoke about earlier. Why? Because he had a big nose) stepped forward and guessed the name _Rapunzel_.

Both Flynn and Rapunzel stiffened, but the infamous con artist recovered quickly. "Why, Missus Fitzherbert is a _hundred_ times better than Princess Rapunzel. In fact, **if** she were to be named Rapunzel, it would be the _Princess_ who would be named _after_ my wife."

The thugs hooted in laughter and Flynn exhaled sharply, slouching down beside his _wife_. "Close call, hmm?" He heard her murmur, as she gently placed a hand on his arm. Flynn nodded.

"Tell me about it. I'm starting to rethink bringing you here…"

"But it's fun," she admitted. Pascal, who had shaken awake from the hustle and bustle, found homage on Flynn's head and blended in to match the brown of his hair. "I would never have expected that being a kidnapee could be so entertaining."

Flynn smirked and looked over at her. Her face was shadowed by her hood, but he could tell she was smiling, slightly. "You never expected to be kidnapped by _the_ Flynn Rider, now did you?"

"As of right now, I'm with Eugene Fitzherbert." She mumbled cutely. His chest rumbled in laughter and, without warning, he threw his head back and exuded a loud, yet melodic sound. A few of the thugs stopped short and watched their friend, Eugene, laugh at something his wife said. A knitter by trade, thug by circumstance, Bruiser inched towards Flynn. Thankfully, Flynn had mastered all of his senses—he was able to tell Bruiser was trying to eavesdrop.

"Oh Corona," he said, _loudly_, "how I love thee…"

"I KNOW HER NAME!" Bruiser howled and Flynn winked at Rapunzel, even though he couldn't see her face. Her shoulders shook in laughter, and Flynn was relieved to know that she had forgotten about beating him to a pulp for kidnapping her, and enjoying her time at the Snuggly Duckling. _Just_ because she was his captive, it didn't mean that they couldn't have _any_ fun. "It's Corona!"

"Well, well," Flynn grinned, "I guess Bruiser is the best eavesdropped amongst all of you. Round of applause!"

"WOOO!"

"YAHOO!"

Hoots and cheers erupted amongst the thugs and, eventually, they all calmed down and resumed doing what they were before _Eugene_ and _Corona_ came into the pub. Rapunzel had folded her arms onto the table and watched Flynn watch everybody else. _Alright, fine. He's not _just_ dashing, he's extraordinarily handsome. Although I won't admit it, he was right. He __**does**__ have supernatural good looks…_

"What would you like to have?" Flynn inquired, suddenly, as he looked over at her. Rapunzel jumped slightly but recovered quickly.

"Uhh… what you're having?"

Flynn laughed. "Well that makes both of us enjoying a delicious plate of _I-don't-know-what-I'm-having-yet_ with a side of _I-need-to-order-fast_. Sounds appetizing?"

Rapunzel giggled. "_Very_."

"Hold on a second, I'll go grab us some menus and drinks." He stood up and glanced over his shoulder, "And before you ask, I _trust_ you. I hope you won't use this moment as a great means to escape. But if you do… you got guts, _Princess_." Winking, he scurried off. Pascal jumped off of his head and quickly ran up Rapunzel's arm and perched on her shoulder. The chameleon stuck his tongue out at the bandit. All the while, Rapunzel's eyes had widened.

_What the…_

_.xx._

"One million gold coins?" The Queen of Corona exclaimed. "Well hurry up, get the coin, and send the ransom!"

King of Corona nodded, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. The ransom note was clutched by his wife, and three trembling guards were facing their wrath. One of them looked like he was about to cry, but was doing a great job of holding on.

"I don't understand why it has taken you all so long." The Queen shrieked. "The note _clearly_ states that once the ransom is gathered, send word to the Village of Duckling."

The King gently tapped his wife's shoulder and ushered for the ransom note. She handed it to him, and he did a once over of it, reading word-for-word what was written on the piece of parchment paper.

_The Princess is safe, I assure you. All I am asking for is one million gold coins. Once it is gathered, send word to the Village of Duckling, just due north. Once word is spread there, I will send a message on how we proceed in this transaction._

_Yours truly,_

_F._

"My daughter," the King snarled, "is not a **transaction**."

"Darling," his wife said softly, "withhold your temper, please. We'll give the kidnapper what he wants, and get Rapunzel back safe and sound." She whirled onto the guards. "Send this _word_ to the Village of Duckling. I want news to spread like _wildfire_ by nightfall." Her eyes darkened. "We have Rapunzel's ransom ready."

_.xx._

Anxiousness began to rise in the pit of Rapunzel's stomach. Flynn had been gone for a rather _long_ time and she was beginning to wonder if he had given her the _chance_ to run away. The thugs paid her no heed, some occasionally dropped by to say a few words of greeting to her, both otherwise she was left unbothered. Gathering up her courage, she figured if Rider gave her the chance to run away, she would take the chance! Even though she didn't know where she was, or how to get home, somebody _ought_ to help her.

_But what if somebody worse than Flynn finds me?_ She was second guessing herself. _What if I end up being __**really**__ kidnapped and treated like how a _real_ kidnapee should be treated?_ She began to feel extremely claustrophobic. Standing up, abruptly, she began to push and shove her way out of the tavern. She needed air.

She needed to think.

Making it to the exit, she pushed it open and bumped into a large and muscular chest. Gasping, she stumbled back slightly and, to her dismay, her hood flew backwards. Eyes widened, she moved to grab it and pull it over her head again when the person she ran into pulled her by the shoulders and straight into their chest.

The smell.

_Flynn_!

"Where were you going?" He asked, his voice a soft whisper. His arms were looped around her torso, hugging her gently. Rapunzel's arms were squeezed to her side, she was unable to move.

She exhaled and wiggled away from him. "I needed air," she murmured. "And what're _you_ doing out here? I thought you were getting us menus?"

Flynn smiled. "I had to quickly buy something. Come on, wanna go back inside?"

She shook her head. "No… can we go back to the tower?"

Flynn nodded. "Alright. Let me go grab your clothes; I left them inside. Wait here," gently, he pulled her hood up and rested it over her head. Rapunzel stood unmoving; stunned. She hadn't expected him to _do_ what she asked him to do. Shaking her head, she broke out of her musing when she saw Flynn quickly exit the Snuggly Duckling.

"Yeah!" He waved his hand. "Yeah! We'll be back. Corona isn't feeling well."

"Make love to her!"

Flynn was stumped. "Uhh… yeah, I will Greno. Thanks." Turning around, he used his head to usher for Rapunzel to following him. Without needing to be told twice, she did. Their trek was quiet; occasionally she would glance over at him.

_Extraordinarily handsome._

"I felt claustrophobic in there," she admitted, "so much noise and well… given my situation, I didn't want to be left alone to my thoughts, you know?"

Flynn smiled, gently. "You were thinking of running away, hmm?"

Blushing, she looked away from him and nodded. "Yeah," she murmured, "but then I thought, I don't know where I am. And if I were to tell somebody I'm Princess Rapunzel, what if they're a _real_ kidnapper."

Flynn twitched. "And I'm _not_?"

Rapunzel laughed. They had exited the vicinity of the village and saw Max trying to reach up an apple tree, to grab a luscious fruit. Rapunzel pulled her hood off and tilted her head to look at Flynn. "You _are_. But so far you aren't acting like how a kidnapper should act. I thought… if I managed to stumble across a _mean_ kidnapper…"

She trailed off, looking away and Flynn understood what she was trying to say. He pushed her, softly. "Hey," he murmured. She looked up at him again. "I didn't kidnap you _just_ for the money."

She raised both eyebrows. "Oh really?"

Flynn shrugged. "Yeah… I have this _bucket list_ for life, you know. Kidnapping a princess just happened to be on the list. So uhh… no hard feelings?"

Rapunzel snorted. "It'll be no hard feelings when you tell me _everything_ on this list of yours."

"Deal. You make us lunch, I'll tell you my bucket list."

"Deal." She held her hand out and he grabbed it, shaking it like they did earlier that morning. Unlike the morning, however, Rapunzel didn't yank away immediately. Their hands remained in contact for a moment longer before she, gently, withdrew her hand. Turning to Maximus, she smiled.

"Do you want an apple, Maxy?"

The horse looked over at her and neighed loudly. Giggling, she jogged up to the tree and sized it up. "This should be easy," she mumbled before leaping up and grabbing onto the lowest branch. Breathing in deeply, she pulled herself up and began climbing up the trunk.

Flynn was amused. "You can climb, Punzy?"

Her eyes flickered to him. "Yes, I can. Why, can't you?"

Flynn dropped the sac of dresses. "You just _love_ testing me, don't you?"

"I love pointing out things you can't do." She giggled before continuing her climb. Flynn glanced over to his horse and wiggled his eyebrows.

"She's daring me, isn't she?"

Max nodded. Rolling his shoulders, Flynn leapt to the lowest branch as well. "We'll see, Rapunzel!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and continued her climb to reach some apples for Maximus. Flynn was quickly getting closer and Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh. She had never climbed a tree with _anybody_ before. Usually she would climb up the trees in the Castle courtyard with some of the guards keeping watch. She hated to admit it, but it was _fun_…

"Watch out, Rapunzel." Flynn snarled playfully. Rapunzel's eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Or what, you'll kidnap me?"

Flynn chuckled. "Why, do you want me to?"

He managed to reach the branch she was on and began to crawl towards her. She was out far on the branch, trying to grab some apples for Maximus. Managing to pluck one, she dropped it and, happily, Maximus chomped on it. She reached for another one and dropped it, for Max. Flynn was sitting comfortably on the branch and watched her do harvest apples and throw them down to Maximus. "Having fun, Princess?"

She glanced over at him. "I won't admit that I am."

"Good," He nodded, "don't admit to it. It's best if you don't, you know."

"I know." She mumbled, turning her attention back to the apples. She reached out far to pluck one that was just out of arms reach. She leaned forward a bit more, hoping to grab hold of it.

"Not too far out, Rapunzel," Flynn warned as his body turned to alert mode. He had a bad feeling—"RAPUNZEL!" He roared as she slipped.

"FLYNN!" She shrieked. With light speed, he managed to catch her arm and stop her from falling. Hysterically, Rapunzel brought her other arm up to grip his hand that was holding onto her. Flynn grunted and Maximus dropped the apple in his mouth to position himself underneath Rapunzel, should she fall. "Don't let go of me!"

"Ugh," He grunted, trying his best to balance himself and pull her up at the same time, "I promise I won't let go. Ever."

Tears were streaming down her face as she struggled to keep hold of Flynn. Using all the strength he could muster up, he pulled her up, slowly, so that her one arm flung over the branch to balance herself. Leaning forward, Flynn perched on his two feet and wrapped an arm around Rapunzel's waist, pulling her up onto the branch. Her breathing was laboured, but she was relieved that she wasn't dangling to her doom.

"Hey, hey," Flynn grabbed her by her shoulders, "you're safe…" He pushed her bangs off of her face. Rapunzel's face screwed up before she flung herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. His arms went around her waist and he hugged her, tightly.

"Thank you," she murmured and he smiled into the top of her head.

"Anytime…"

_.xx._

"So," wearing a silky purple dress that she and Flynn had bought in the Village of Duckling, Rapunzel was manoeuvering through the kitchen. Flynn watched her as he sat at the table, sipping a glass of water. "Bucket list?" She glanced over her shoulder.

Flynn laughed. "Right, right… the _whole_ thing or…"

"The whole thing." She said curtly before turning back to their lunch. She was making curried chicken with some greens that Flynn had in the fridge. "Starting with the last one up."

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Alright. Let's see—"

"Oh! And tell me if you've accomplished them yet, or not."

"Okay, okay," he tipped his chair back and put his feet up on the table. Pascal jumped onto his boot and scurried up his leg to comfortably lie on Flynn's stomach. Affectionately, he stroked the lizard… toad… _thing's_ head. "Become world renown. Tell me, have I achieved that?"

Laughing, Rapunzel nodded. "I can safely say that you have. Why, though?"

Flynn shrugged, keeping his attention trained on Pascal. "When I was younger, I was a little orphan that nobody knew. I grew up in everybody's shadow and I promised myself that when I became older, there wouldn't be a single family in the world that didn't know my name."

"Infamous or otherwise?"

Flynn chuckled. "Infamous or otherwise," he agreed. "Hey, I got what I wished for, didn't I?"

"You did." Rapunzel smiled. "Next?"

"Go cliff diving… which I accomplished a while ago. Own a horse… well," Flynn snickered, "I had actually _kidnapped_ Maximus when he was younger. Raised him as my own." Flynn puffed out his chest and seemed smug about what he just admitted. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Next?"

Flynn seemed to be in thought. "Hmm… become world renown, go cliff diving, own a horse, oh!" He grinned. "Own a castle one day. _That_ one is still pending."

"Right, and let me guess, along with a castle comes a kingdom?"

Flynn laughed. "You read my mind, Princess."

"You aren't that hard to read," she admitted, playfully. "So after that comes kidnap a princess?"

Flynn rolled his eyes. "No, no. After _that_ comes get a cool name."

"But…" Rapunzel frowned. "Your name is cool? Not that I'm admitting to it."

Flynn looked away from her. "Don't tell," he murmured, "but… the orphan that wanted to become world renown? His name was Eugene Fitzherbert." He heard Rapunzel stifle a giggle. He looked up to see her gleaming eyes. "But nobody took Eugene seriously. Who wants to fear a bandit named Eugene Fitzherbert? So," Flynn shrugged, "when I entered the world, alone, for the first time, I decided to call myself Flynn Rider. It has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you say?"

"I would say, _Eugene_." Rapunzel teased. Flynn chuckled.

"Please, just stick to Eugene when we're in public. I like Flynn better."

"Well I like Eugene better." Rapunzel informed. "He doesn't seem like the type to kidnap a princess."

Flynn met the laughter in her eyes and ended up laughing himself. "You're right. Eugene would have a different bucket list altogether. But," Flynn examined his nails, "it's the life I made. The reputation I have. It's the only thing I have, Rapunzel. Not everyone of us is lucky enough to have a kingdom at their disposal."

"But according to Mister Rider, he'll own a castle _and_ a kingdom one day, hmm?"

"Exactly! Now you're thinking, _Punzy_."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and went back to making their lunch. "What else is on the bucket list, Flynn?

"Hmmm," Flynn went back to rocking on his tilted chair, "dodge death one day. Haven't done that yet. Rescue somebody from peril… which I accomplished today, might I add." He was pleased when she laughed.

"And _then_ comes kidnap a princess. Which I've accomplished."

"Well congratulations," Rapunzel's tone was dry. "What do you plan on doing with the ransom?"

Flynn shrugged. "No idea. I was thinking of using it to help repair the Snuggly Duckling."

The Princess of Corona paused. "Come again?"

Flynn seemed pleased to have stumped her. "Well, yeah. It's my favourite joint and most of my friends are there. Why not, you know?"

"So you _do_ have a heart."

"In case you didn't realize that when I saved your life," Flynn rolled his eyes. Rapunzel blushed in embarrassment and used her spatula to signal him to continue.

"Next item on the list."

Flynn blushed this time. "Well… this one is silly…"

"So? Tell me." She demanded. Flynn snorted.

"Yes, highness," he mocked, "the last item on my agenda for life is to fall in love, get married, settle down, and have a few kids."

"No way!"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

Rapunzel laughed. "Because you're _The_ Flynn Rider?"

He rolled his eyes. "_Meh_. So, can't a man woo a princess and charm her to wed him?"

"Princess, hmm?"

Flynn nodded, his playful smirk returning. "Well yeah! She would be the princess of my heart and the queen of my life. I can't wait for _that_ one to come true." He laughed when he saw Rapunzel make a face at him. "What?"

"You're getting corny on me, Rider. It's rather unsettling to think that you're so human."

"Because I wasn't a human prior to this discussion?"

"Nope," Rapunzel popped her _P_. Turning around, she held out two plates filled with chicken and vegetables. "Lunch is served."

His mouth was watering and, quickly, Flynn sat up. Pascal fell down and hissed in annoyance at Flynn. He looked down at him and grinned. "Sorry, Toady McToaderson."

"Pascal," Rapunzel immediately corrected him. "Hey Flynn," she said and he looked over at her. "Will I be home for my birthday?"

Why did that spark guilt in him? Flynn tried to shrug nonchalantly. "Hopefully? If we get the ransom on time."

She sat down across from him. "Oh…"

He studied her, hating how the light from her eyes disappeared. Sighing, he put his fork down and got out of his chair, approaching the Princess of Corona. Kneeling down in front of her, he held one of her hands and looked at her in the eyes. "I'm _really_ sorry Rapunzel, as silly as that may sound."

Rapunzel raised both eyebrows. "It does sound silly. What would you like me to say, that you're forgiven?"

"No," he mumbled, "at least say that you don't hate me?"

She couldn't help but smile. "Why, is my opinion _that_ important?"

"I'd rather not get on the bad side of my future Queen."

"Too late," she giggled, "you're already on the worst side of me man could be on."

"Drats," at least the light in her eyes had returned. "At least I could tell my friends that—" he looked down, and back up. Smoulder. "I gave the Queen the best smoulder man has to offer."

Rapunzel burst into laughter. "Oh, Flynn!"

Satisfied with his work, he stood up and dusted of his knees. "Hey, it's something to be proud of, okay? I should add _smoulder the Queen_ to my bucket list."

"Then you have to wait until I'm queen to _smoulder_ me," she smirked. "Or find my mom."

"Yeah, uh no thanks. I'd rather her not smack me across the face with a frying pan for kidnapping her daughter." Flynn shuddered. "I'll smoulder you when I drop by to kidnap your daughter in a few years' time."

Rapunzel attempted to punch him but he jumped out of the way. "You will _not_!"

"Will too! Hey, I'll add that to the bucket list of life; kidnap the former's princess's daughter!"

"You will not!" Rapunzel jumped out of her seat and began chasing Flynn. Laughing, he jumped out of her reach.

"And if you have a son, I'll go cliff diving with him! We'll be _best_ friends."

"Flynn Rider!" Rapunzel feinted left, but he jumped over the table to get on the opposite side of her.

"And if you have _twins_—"

"FLYNN!" She charged at him, jumping over the table to tackle him. Not expecting that, he caught her while stumbling backwards, crashing into a shelf of pots. Throwing his arms around her, he held her tight to him, trying to keep her safe from falling pots and pants. Finally, as the last one rolled away, he slowly began letting go of her.

Pascal turned red and covered his eyes.

Rapunzel pulled back slowly and looked Flynn in the eyes. His breath caught in his throat—_She's so beautiful…_

Bringing his left hand up, he pushed some of her bangs out of her eyes. Rapunzel was motionless, only watching Flynn watch her. Their breathing was rhythmically timed perfectly, and the shape of her body fit his nicely. Subconsciously, he began leaning forward…

"FLYNN RIDER!"

Eyes widening, Rapunzel flung away from him and Flynn stood up, quickly. Rushing to the window, he looked out to find his _good_ friends, Ron and Jon. He groaned and turned around, seeing his kidnapee holding onto the table, trying to get over what just happened.

"Rapunzel?" He called and she looked up at him. "Go hide in my bedroom… I'm gonna take care of two goons."

She frowned. "What?"

He nodded. "Don't worry," his firm expression turned serious, "I'll be back. And then we can pick up where we left—hey!" He laughed, dodging a piece of bread she threw at him. Winking playfully, he quickly disappeared under the trapdoor in the floor that hid the staircase. She glanced at Pascal.

"Don't start with me," she murmured when she saw the expression on the chameleon's face. Picking him up, Rapunzel ascended the stairs to hide in Flynn's room as he instructed. _What am I thinking?_ She told herself. _Hide?_ _Since when do I __hide__? _She saw the window in Flynn's room and quickly pulled it open. One glance outside told her that Flynn would be in _serious_ trouble—

Two big, burly, and tough men were waiting for him. One wore an eye patch, and eye patches were never a _good_ sign. Biting her bottom lip, she looked around his room to find a slingshot sitting on the nightstand beside his bed. A slingshot with a pouch full of ammunition. A slow grin spread across her face.

_I will not hide._ She thought firmly. _Real Princesses don't __**hide**__…_

She grabbed the slingshot and ammunition and positioned herself so that she could see _everything_ happening outside, but nobody could see her. _I'll be the backup Flynn wasn't expecting to have_.

_.xx._


	5. To Believe in Forever

**Rider's Ransom**

_Princess Rapunzel of Corona has been kidnapped. A note is left on her bed; her ransom. Miles away from the Kingdom, a young princess learns that perhaps her captor, Flynn Rider, isn't as bad as he makes himself seem._

_.xx._

"We heard the Princess was kidnapped," Ron sneered as Flynn approached them. Idly, he glanced to Maximus who was standing erect, preparing himself mentally to run in and defend his friend. He turned back to the Stabbington brothers, who both seemed prepared to bash his face in.

Repeatedly.

"She was, was she?" Flynn's voice was amused sarcasm. "Well then, some dashing kidnapper has beaten me to her. What a shame."

"Quit your games, Rider." Jon snarled, taking a step to him. "We **know** you took Rapunzel, and we're here to say _give her to us_. We're claiming the ransom money _all for ourselves_."

"Ransom?" Flynn mocked his gasp. "But I didn't even kidnap the Princess. How on _earth_ would I have a ransom?"

"Do you think we're _stupid_?"

Flynn paused. "Do you… _want_ me to answer that?"

Ron's eyes darkened. "You think you're so _smart_?"

"Now _that_ I will answer. Yes, Stabbington, I do believe I am a genius. Thank you for asking."

Rapunzel was watching from the tower, silently snickering at the games Flynn was playing. Pascal was also enjoying the interlude, turning a certain shade when Flynn said something that was particularly humorous. Rapunzel weighed the slingshot in her right hand and clutched the bag of ammunition in her left. She had never _used_ a slingshot before, but she _had_ used bows and arrows a couple of times. Perhaps it would be similar? Hopefully…

Her aim was well, from what her instructors had told her.

"Pascal," she whispered, looking down at her chameleon. "Go down there and let Flynn know I'm watching."

Pascal nodded and immediately scurried off; doing what his friend had instructed him to do. Managing to scale the side of the tower, with his awesome chameleon skills, Pascal landed on the ground safely. Blending in with the grass, he stealthily approached Flynn and grasped onto his boot.

The chameleon turned brown.

Pascal began climbing up his leg and Flynn twitched. Looking down, he saw Pascal grinning up at him. Lifting Pascal up, Flynn placed him on his shoulder before glancing behind him. His bedroom window was open…

Which meant Rapunzel was watching.

He turned his attention back to Ron and Jon.

"What's that lizard doing on you, Rider?"

"Chameleon," Flynn automatically corrected and then wanted to burst into laughter. _Oh, Punzy is rubbing off on me._ "Pascal," he raised the shoulder Pascal was perched on, "is a chameleon."

Jon's eyes narrowed. "What you got a chameleon for, Rider?"

"Maximus was getting lonely," Flynn shrugged. "I needed to get him a friend. Ain't that right, Max?" Flynn called over to his horse who, in turn, nodded in agreement. Pascal changed from a light ivory shade to blue, and then back to green. "Now, where were we?"

Ron blinked. "Oh, yeah. GIVE US THE PRINCESS!"

Flynn sighed extravagantly. "I honestly would, boys, if I _had_ her here. But I don't."

"PROVE IT!"

"When have I lied to you?"

The Stabbington brothers paused before Ron snarled. "_Always_. Come on, Rider, we'll give you half the cut."

Flynn snorted, loudly. "Really? _Really_? Even if I _had_ the princess, I would **never** give her up for _half the cut_."

Pascal nodded vigorously and Maximus took a step towards the goons. In the tower, Rapunzel had spilled the ammunition on the table and picked one up, placing it on the groove of the slingshot that was built for ammo. Pulling back the sling, she held up the weapon and closed one eye, trying to study her mark. Seeing bulls eye written _all_ across the patch-eyed man's bald head, Rapunzel inhaled deeply.

_Remember what Father taught you,_ she told herself, _remember dimension, and take account for winds. I should amplify that because a slingshot shot isn't as sturdy as an arrow._ She aimed slightly higher and, seeing how the wind was blowing lightly westward, she moved her slingshot slightly east. _See your target and __**only**__ your target…_

Flynn yawned, "Come on, boys. You're wasting my time. I was going to—_whoa, whoa_, back up, Ron!" Jumping backwards slightly, Flynn went into alert mode when he saw that Ron had stepped towards him, cracking his knuckles.

"We know you're _lying_, Rider." Ron sneered. "And it would be in your benef—WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Ron growled loudly, clutching a hand to the side of his head. Blood began oozing from his temple and, viciously, he began scanning the area to see if there were any of Flynn's men around.

Nobody.

"Rider, do you have men stationed around here?" Ron asked as Jon rushed to him. Flynn, who _knew_ it was Rapunzel, managed to keep a poker face.

"Why, not that I'm aware of." _You're gonna get yourself caught, Punzy…_ Although, Flynn _was_ proud of her, for doing something like that. For _him_. He couldn't help the warm and fuzzy feeling that bubbled in his stomach, or the shiver that ran up his spine. Suddenly, the desire to continue where they _left off_ in the kitchen was **strong**. "Perhaps I have a _guardian angel_?"

Ron and Jon glared at him; finally, Ron took a step back. "We'll be back, Rider," he hissed, "we know you're hiding something." Turning around, he ran out of the clearing with his brother close behind him. Flynn sighed and sank to his knees, trying to calm his racing heart. First of all, he thought he was gonna get pummeled by Ron. Second of all, his _kidnapee_ came to his aid. All _he_ wanted to do, at that moment, was pick up from where they left off in the kitchen.

"FLYNN!"

He turned around and saw her waving at him. Smirking, he waved back with one hand before making a break for the tower door. It was decided.

He was going to pick up where they left off.

Otherwise, he would combust spontaneously. Pulling the door open, he slammed it shut behind him and pulled the lock. Racing up the spiralling staircase, he finally pushed the trapdoor open and bounded up the stairs that led to his bedroom. There, standing tall, regal, and proud, was Rapunzel of Corona. His eyes darkened, the bubbling feeling amplifying in his stomach. His breath caught in his throat; his stomach churned.

_Gods, she is beautiful…_

"See, I can fend for myself." She paused. "_Sometimes_. Only when I'm not being kidna—Flynn?" She paused, finally realizing that he was advancing to her. He had a certain twinkle in his eye and it unsettled her.

But also _excited_ her at the same time.

"Flynn?" She repeated, taking a step back. Unfortunately for her, she backed into the wall just beside the window. By then, Flynn had approached her entirely and bracketed his arms on either side of her head, caging her between him and the wall. Visibly, she gulped.

"_Eugene_?"

"Thank you," he murmured, his eyes trained onto hers. "It would've been a lot harder to escape if you hadn't done what you did. _But_, that was a one way ticket for you to get caught. And they're the _mean_ kidnappers we were talkin' about, _Punzy_." Oh, how he drawled out her name…

Rapunzel, courageously, shrugged. "I knew I wasn't going to get caught, so I took a chance."

Flynn raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

"Because you wouldn't let them take me away."

He had to pause and digest what she said. That struck a chord deep within him; it was as if she was telling him that, _yes_, she trusted him to some extent. He leaned his head forward, just slightly, and inhaled deeply. She smelt amazing…

"Rapunzel?" He croaked, searching her eyes. She seemed to be in a haze, unsure of what to do or how to react. She only blinked in acknowledgement, ushering Flynn to continue.

"May we continue where we left off?"

Her heart was pounding against her chest. She gulped, trembling visibly and only staring into his eyes. _Continue where we…_ her eyes widened just a bit. _Does he… is he…_ She felt his left hand curl around her neck, the pad of his thumb rubbing circles on her cheek. Gently, he tilted her face so that it faced him.

"I won't stop unless you say no." He murmured. "So… please don't say no…"

"I'm not saying yes," she breathed. He smirked.

"But you aren't saying no either." Before she could open her mouth to retort, his gently placed his lips on hers. He couldn't help the flutter in his stomach when, after a few moments of hesitation, he felt her open up to him.

_.xx._

"Three men are travelling to the Village of Duckling," the Queen informed her husband as they lay in bed late into the night. She was curled up beside him, her voice trembling as she said the words. He King rubbed his hand up and down her back, love and admiration for his wife seeping through him.

"We should hear from them by tomorrow," she whispered, "her birthday is in two days, as well."

The King nodded, ruefully. "We'll bring her home, love," he kissed her temple, "trust me, we will."

_.xx._

It dawned in the Kingdom of Corona and Rapunzel woke, freshly rested, on Flynn Rider's bed. And, as expected, he was nowhere to be seen because he was sleeping soundly on the sofa downstairs. Rapunzel took the few moments of twilight to recall what happened the previous…

To recall their _kiss_.

It lasted for a while, and the feelings that fireworked around her were miraculous. Though hesitant, Rapunzel recalled wrapping her arms around his shoulders as his hands swiftly moved to grip her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Their eyes were closed, but the magic of the moment would be unforgettably.

They drew back, only for a moment, to catch their breaths when Flynn gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks for not saying no," he murmured.

"Well, when did I say stop?" She croaked her response out. The surprise was evident on Flynn Rider's face and, had he been less daring and courageous, he probably would not have leaned forward to reclaim her lips. But, alas, he had years of thievery and banditry under his belt, so he did exactly what he was used to.

Claiming what wasn't his.

It was after the second kiss that Rapunzel said that they had yet to finish lunch. So, bringing his hand to interlace with hers, Flynn guided her downstairs and they enjoyed a quaint lunch. He asked what she wanted to do, afterwards, and she mumbled that she _really_ would like to bathe. Laughing, he told her where their bathroom was and informed her that he was going riding with Max for a little bit.

Dinner time rolled around, Rapunzel prepared a small meal, they ate, bade each other goodnight, and went their separate ways.

And now it was dawn, and Rapunzel couldn't stop thinking about _anything_. She had admirers in Corona, yes, but never had any of the men had the nerves to kiss her. Twice. But there was Flynn Rider, a kidnapper that acted the complete opposite, wanted to give her everything given their circumstance, and kidnapped her because it was on his _bucket list_. He was a _very_ interesting man.

"Awake, Punzy?" She heard his voice call from downstairs. A part of her yearned to feel his lips once more, but the rational side of her kicked in.

It wasn't appropriate. She was a Princess.

_But as of this moment, he's my captor and I'm not bound by duty._ She inhaled deeply.

"Yeah," she called back. "You?" _Stupid response._

"Nah, I'm still half-asleep. Your toad stuck his tongue in my ear."

"Chameleon," Rapunzel dryly muttered. She figured he called Pascal a toad to only annoy her.

Flynn laughed. "Right. Right. Anyway, hurry and come down; I made breakfast and then we're headed to Duckling."

Pushing the blanket off of her body, she got out of bed and moved to grab the blanket once more. She wrapped it around herself like a cloak and exited the room, to find Flynn standing at the base of the stairs.

"What for?"

Flynn smirked. "There's a village festival going on today. I wanted to take you…"

Her heart began thudding against her chest. "And the fact I'm _ill from grieving_."

Flynn winked at her. "That's the fun part. Everybody'll be too enthralled in the festivities to give a care about you or I. We'll go hooded, and then take it off."

Rapunzel bit her bottom lip. "You sure?"

"Positive. Now, hurry up. Max is saddled up for us."

Nodding, she turned and ran back into the room, already deciding which gown to wear to this _festival_. She had been captive to Flynn for the entirety of two days, and she could tell that he was not the man that he made everybody believe he was. Those wanted posters? The warrant for his death sentence? None of it made sense next to the type of man he _really_ was.

The type of man that he allowed Rapunzel to see.

_Oh, Flynn…_

_.xx._

"Helena!" Flynn called. He was donning a black tunic, with a rather baggy set of pants and his rider boots. He donned a dark black shiny belt, and had his hair brushed back. Rapunzel even took the liberty of braiding some of his bangs, to give him a _Eugene _look. He complained that he looked like a girl, and she laughed in his face.

Women.

_Gah._

Rapunzel wore a pale pink gown she purchased from Helena, with one of Flynn's hooded robes overtop. The hood was down, and much to her surprise, Flynn had made a flowerchild headdress for her while she was getting ready. He placed it gently on her head before she pulled the hood up.

_For a spectacular sight when I pull the hood down,_ He winked at her before he helped her mount Max.

Her heart thud against her chest, again.

_Stupid Flynn, being all dashing-like-esque._

"Eugene," Helena smiled warmly at the newly-wed _couple_. "Corona. Darling, the dress was _made_ for you!"

Rapunzel's eyes were shaded and only the lower half of her face was visible. Smiling, Rapunzel murmured a quiet thank you before Flynn began guiding her away. "When do the festivities start?" He inquired, as he slowly strolled off.

"Noon. Be at the Square." Helena waved bye bye to the two of them and resumed knitting on her rocking chair. Rapunzel looked up at him and burst into laughter seeing Pascal nestled comfortably in his hair, sleeping.

"Pascal likes you."

Flynn winked. "What's there not to like?" He noted, after the words left his mouth, how her eyes trailed to the peddler that they saw the previous day. He also noted how her eyes fell when she saw that _what_ she was looking for was no longer there. Suddenly, the weight in his pocket became extremely heavy.

"See anything you like?" He nudged her. Rapunzel jumped and looked over at him.

"Not really," she shrugged. She _really_ wanted that Corona crest pendant. _Sigh_. "Are you going to take me to that decrepit place?" Flynn snickered.

"Hey, you learned the meaning of the word. Finally!"

"Shut up, Flynn."

"Make me," she saw the way he looked at her and noted how the warmth began to spread from her fingertips to the core of her body.

"I will." She muttered. "When my fist comes in con—"

"Is that a way for a lady, no less a _Princess_ to speak?"

"When it's to the man who kidnapped her, I think it is _highly_ appropriate."

Flynn, playfully, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I think so too. See, we _do_ have something in common."

"Seriously, Rider?"

"Seriously, _Punzy_."

Groaning, she pushed his arm off of her shoulders. "Fine, let's go to the Snuggly Duckling. But if I get the urge to run away from you again, don't say I told you so."

"Hey, at least you're _warning_ me about these urges." Flynn nudged her. "I think you like me."

"I think not!"

"Are you blushing?"

"I am not!"

Flynn peered closely into her face, looking up her hood to get a better look at her eyes, which caused her to redden. He mock gasped. "You _are_! Punzy, I make you blush!"

"I'm getting red from the anger you make me feel!"

"Oh who are you trying to kid?"

"Nobody," Rapunzel's eyes narrowed. "Are you done being a prick?"

He chuckled. "I'm just getting started." The banter was refreshing—and the way her eyes lit up when she was getting riled up, and the way he could see the gears turning in her head, preparing to hurl comments of wit at him was absolutely _beautiful_.

Stunning, even.

Sighing heavily, Rapunzel yanked off her hood when she, first, noted that nobody was around. Her eyes were ablaze, her fury aimed directly at Flynn and _only_ at Flynn. For some _strange_ and inhumane reason, he loved being at the forefront of Princess Rapunzel's wrath.

Made him feel special.

Kind of.

Plus the flowerchild headdress he made her looked _really_ stunning, if he did say so himself.

"Now you listen here, Flynn _Rider_," she added an extra _ooph_ to his last name. "I was not _blushing_—I was…"

Flynn's attention shifted from Rapunzel to the three guards that were approaching them. His eyes widened when he recognized the crest and the emblem on their amour. _Corona guards_. He looked down at the unhooded Rapunzel and put two and two together. Without thinking, he placed both hands on her cheeks and pulled her face in, kissing her intensely. He felt her shock, and quickly darted his eyes up to see the guards stop in their tracks.

Bringing his attention back down to the woman locked with his lips, he gently went to grip the hood and pull it up, all while still kissing her.

Flynn couldn't stand it, he began caressing her mouth with his own, coaxing her. Heck, he'd been thinking of kissing her since it happened. He _dreamed_ about kissing her and Flynn Rider never _dreamed_ about anything that wasn't con related.

So there he was, kissing the woman he had dreamt about kissing and, to his glee, the three guards turned around and quickly scurried off. But, just because they were gone did not mean he was going to stop kissing her. And by her reaction, he figured she didn't want to stop either.

There was a distinct cat call a few moments later that made them pull away. Rapunzel, flushed with even more plump lips, breathed heavily as Flynn looked over his shoulder in annoyance. It was Ulf and Tor wiggling their eyebrows at him. Flynn shook his head and looked back to Rapunzel.

"You okay?" He pushed the hood up just a little bit so he could see her.

"What was that?"

He bit his bottom lip. "Well. I wanted to kiss you and the three Corona guards wandering around kind of… gave me the incentive to?"

He didn't miss the light that reached her eyes when the word _guard_ left his lips. At the end of the day, he still kidnapped her and she was aching to go home.

At the end of the day, he was the bad guy.

No matter how much he felt like he was beginning to like her. A lot.

"Guards are here?" She breathed. "Maybe they have the rans—" her words stopped short in her mouth when she caught a glimpse of the look in his eyes. As quick as she saw it, it disappeared with a false smile.

"Maybe. Finally," Flynn cracked his neck, "I can fix that shack." He winked at her, but she saw the hollowness behind it.

_What…?_

"Hey," he leaned close to her. "Do you hear that?"

They both were silent for a moment before the strings of a violin reached her ears. Rapunzel immediately perked up. "Violins!"

Flynn grinned. "The festival is beginning. Ready, mi'lady?" He held his arm out, wanting her to loop her hand through it.

Rapunzel smiled, doing exactly as he had hoped. "Ready, my good sir."

Flynn laughed and guided her to the Square. It shouldn't nag him—he knew that she was gonna be gone as soon as he received his ransom. But why did he _not_ want her to go anymore?

Was it because she wasn't the type of woman he thought her to be?

Was it because… he possibly could… like her?

_Forget it, Flynn,_ he told himself, _she was your biggest target; a number on your bucket list. Don't go thinking she'll be forever. She won't._

_.xx._

**This story is intended to be a short story; it will be done by chapter 10 to chapter 12 ish... give or take a few numbers =)**_  
_


	6. To Kidnap the Heart

**Rider's Ransom**

_Princess Rapunzel of Corona has been kidnapped. A note is left on her bed; her ransom. Miles away from the Kingdom, a young princess learns that perhaps her captor, Flynn Rider, isn't as bad as he makes himself seem._

_.xx._

"This is amazing," Rapunzel laughed as they entered the Square. A little group of musicians, consisting of two violinists, a flutist, and a rather comical character holding two leather straps of bells were playing an upbeat and melodious tune To Rapunzel's glee, the group of talented musicians were eliciting strong responses from the general crowd. Rapunzel grinned, looking up at Flynn.

"Shall we dance?"

Flynn choked. "Uhh… I don't…"

Rapunzel laughed, her smile speaking the thousand words her hidden eyes were saying. "Come _on_ Eugene," she grinned wider. "It'll be _fun_. Doesn't the big-bad-bandit know how to have fun?"

"No." Flynn crossed his arms. Rolling her eyes, Rapunzel danced her way into the middle of the market and grabbed some eager villagers too. Eventually, the band players got into the grove and more villagers joined in on the festivities. Hands flew up and clapped, laughter echoed throughout the small place they called home, and a roaring festival had come to life. Helena approached Flynn from behind.

"Eugene?" She called. He turned around and she gave him a wicket stare.

"Go dance with your wife!" And she pushed him straight into the heart of the dance. Flynn bumped into a hefty woman and she began twirling him around like a rag doll. Trying to hold back his stomach, Flynn was glad when the partners changed and he was next paired with a middle-aged woman who didn't have two left feet. Feeling a bubbling of amusement in his stomach, he looked over to his 'wife' to find that she had become the belle of the ball, so to speak.

The partners changed again and Flynn tried to reach for Rapunzel. She smiled at him and went to grab his outstretched hand, but they were intercepted and were pulled away to dance with somebody else. Flynn laughed and shrugged and Rapunzel, whose hood had fallen off (but Flynn had been right in the tower, everybody was in a state of uproar to even notice that the Princess of Corona was dancing with them), was beaming and glowing in excitement.

The tempo changed into a quicker pace and many of the villagers lunged into the air. Rapunzel caught Flynn's eye and felt a bubble of giggles erupt from the back of her throat; he looked rather dashing as he danced amongst the villagers, without a care in the world. The beat began picking up and Rapunzel found herself spinning away from her partner, to a destination unknown.

Cheers were heard, laughter echoed, and her own excitement was bubbling over the top. Her eyes closed and her senses tingling, Rapunzel kept on spinning until she felt somebody catch her around the waist. Eyes opening, her heart raced when she saw Flynn Rider smirking down at her, his eyes alive with excitement. Cheers erupted like a volcano and swiftly, Flynn leaned forward to place a gentle peck on her lips before pulling her hood over her head.

_.xx._

"How come her kidnapper hasn't sent word yet?" The queen hissed, rather impatiently. They were sitting at a meeting with the Commander of the Army of Corona. "We sent them last night!"

The Commander was bowing low in front of the King and Queen, his eyes downcast. "Your Highnesses," he referred to them by their respected title. "I have heard from Yule that the Village of Duckling was holding a festival today. They were unable to spread word to anybody about the ransom."

The queen's eyes narrowed into tiny slits and the King placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We will give them until tonight. If not, I will _personally_ go there to find my daughter. Understand? Send word to Yule immediately. I want Rapunzel home before her birthday."

The Commander nodded and quickly scurried off. The queen placed a hand over her husband's hand and exhaled sadly. "Will she be home? Tomorrow is her…" She choked. Leaning forward, the King kissed her temple.

"She'll be home, darling. I promise you…"

_.xx._

Inside the Snuggly Duckling was another party altogether. The thugs were clanking tankards and dancing on tables as Rapunzel sat with Flynn in a corner. She was grinning, her hood pushed up just a little bit. Flynn was drinking some ale but she stuck to water—she _was_ a princess.

"Having fun, Punzy?" He teased. Pascal had decided to perch on Rapunzel's shoulder and examine his surroundings. Rapunzel looked at Flynn before taking a small sip of her water.

"I won't admit that I am, _Rider_."

Flynn winked at her. "I take that as a yes, _wifey_."

"Shush." Despite her command, she was smiling. She was indeed having fun—more fun than she had ever had in her entire life as a Princess. _Go figure…_ She thought sarcastically. Flynn winked at her again and leaned back further in his seat. His pocket felt heavy and he placed a hand over it.

_Not yet,_ he told himself. _Tonight…_

"Wanna eat?" He looked over at her and she shook her head.

"Nope," she admitted, "I'm not hungry."

"After all that dancing we just did?" He seemed aghast. "You don't need to _diet_, Princess."

"I do not diet!"

"You must, thought. You're skinnier than a post."

She glared at him. "Flynn!" Rapunzel scolded. His eyes twinkled in delight.

"Who? Darling, my name is Eugene. Have you been fantasizing about that bandit again?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh. "Who doesn't fantasize about him," she leaned forward, "I was told, by rumours of course, that he's a heart breaker. You know," her voice lowered, "beautiful brown eyes, thick hair… and have you heard about his so-called _smoulder_?"

Flynn was shaking in laughter. "I heard, but rumour also has it that Princess Rapunzel is immune to Flynn Rider's smoulder. Ain't that something?"

Rapunzel mock gasped. "Really? Surly you must be jesting."

"I jest not, wife."

"But I say you do jest with me, dear husband."

Flynn clicked his tongue. "I wish I was. She must be not human… who on earth could resist Flynn Rider's _smoulder_?"

"That's what **I** was thinking," Rapunzel giggled. "But maybe she's totally amazing and doesn't fall for lame eye-lip tricks."

Flynn placed a hand over his heart. "Ouch!"

"The truth hurts, eh, Rider?" Rapunzel teased. Flynn rolled his eyes and stood up, putting his tankard down. He held his hand out for his _wife_ and she took it, almost immediately.

"It does. Let's go home so you can make me feel better."

Rapunzel sucker punched him. "Not happening, _ever_. You kidnapped me so _you_ have to make _me_ feel _good_!"

Seeing Flynn wiggle his eyebrows made her realize the innuendo behind what she said. Groaning, she buried her face in her hands and listened to Flynn laugh as he grabbed her by her shoulders and guided her out of the Snuggly Duckling. _Great_, she groaned, _I just invited him to sleep with me!_

"Relax, Punzy," Flynn had an arm wrapped around Rapunzel's shoulder as they made a slow walk out of the village. Taking a few deep breaths, she quietly thanked Flynn for dropping it.

He smirked. "Drop it? Oh heavens no, I'm just saving you from embarrassment until a later date and time."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"I strongly dislike you."

"Nope, you don't strongly dislike me either."

Rapunzel glared at him. "Stop negating what I say or I'll wrestle you to the ground."

Flynn snickered. "Apart from my attraction to brunettes, I also have a thing for women who can put a man in his place."

Rapunzel gave a strangled scream and stomped away from a dying Flynn. He simply _loved_ teasing her. "Coronaaaa!" He sang as he ran after her, after finally composing himself. "Oh darling, we must ride our stallion back home together."

He could hardly contain his laughter when he heard _SHUT UP, EUGENE_ echo through the village.

_.xx._

Despite Rapunzel being mad at him, she still clung onto him for her dear life as he sped through the forest on Max. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other hand holding onto the reins—Rapunzel simply had her arms clinging onto the hand around her waist. Her back was pressed against his toned chest and, if she weren't so afraid, she'd be acutely aware of his rippling muscles.

"Scared, Princess?" His voice whispered into her ear as Max jumped over a fallen log. Rapunzel shrieked and felt Flynn's chest simultaneously rumble with laughter.

"I really hate you, Flynn," She managed to say before squeezing her eyes shut and clamping onto her tongue with her teeth. If she didn't concentrate on not screaming, she was going to scream. "And until I dismount Max, I will continue to hate you."

Flynn was highly amused. She most definitely _was_ something else. His stallion tore through a cave and slowed to a halt in front of the tower that Rapunzel temporarily called home. Flynn dismounted with easy before helping Rapunzel off. She straightened out her dress and yanked her hood off. "Okay, I don't hate you anymore."

Flynn laughed. "Good, I was beginning to get worried there. Come on, I have something for you." Grabbing her arm, he quickly took her into the tower—Rapunzel was calling him to stop but he paid her no heed. I _needed_ to give her the pendant. His pocket was getting heavier and heavier and he didn't know whether or not that was because he actually purchased the thing instead of stealing it.

"Would you like me to make something to eat?" She asked, giving up on badgering him into telling her _what_ he had gotten for her. The mention of food slowed Flynn down and Rapunzel was ready to laugh._ Like Mother always said… the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. _

**Her** stomach squelched when she thought of sneaking her way into Flynn's heart. _Is a bandit like Flynn Rider capable of loving?_ No, she had to get those thoughts out of her head. She was his kidnapee and she would be under his care until her parents sent her ransom.

But still… in the short three days or so that she had been there, she had more fun than she did in the eighteen years of being Princes of Corona. And Flynn wasn't even **obligated** to have such fun with her. He _wanted_ to. But, the question remained, was he capable of love?

"Make something that has a lot of meat in it and I'll find a carriage for you to ride in the next time we go into the village."

Rapunzel would've laughed out loud if he didn't seem so serious about what he just said. Putting on the most serious expression she could muster up, she nodded. Flynn beamed with glee and gallantly motioned for her to sit down on the chair with her eyes closed. Rapunzel raised both eyebrows at his direction.

Pascal had found a loaf of bread on Flynn's kitchen counter top and began gorging on starch and carbohydrates. It was a wonder why Pascal wasn't morbidly obese yet—he was a chameleon but ate like a pig (and looked like a froggy toad, according to Flynn).

"You're acting crazy, _Eugene_," Rapunzel put a strain on his real name and, although her eyes were closed, she knew he cringed. She heard him rustle for something and, somehow, she knew he was standing directly behind her. "Flynn?" She called again.

"I didn't steal it," he mumbled as she felt something cold fall around her neck. She froze when a heavy object – a pendant, maybe?—was placed gently just above the glut of her breast. "I saw you looking at it and wanted to get it for you. Open your eyes, Princess."

Slowly, and hesitantly, Rapunzel opened her eyes and gasped when the glow of the Corona pendant greeted her. She was speechless, thoughtless. Touching the smooth metal surface gently, she did the only think she felt was the right thing to do: hug Flynn and cry.

Taken aback, Flynn wrapped his arms gently around her waist and held her as she wept into his chest. Glancing at Pascal, he saw the chameleon shrug, indicating that he had no idea why the Princess was crying mercilessly. Tenderly, he pulled her away and used the pad of his thumb to wipe the stray tears off of her cheek. "Punzy?" His voice was soft, rather melodious with a touch of raw masculinity. It was music.

"I'm okay," she inhaled to calm herself down. "I just… it's… thank you." She finally admitted. Flynn bit back the humorous retort that immediately popped into his head. Using the curve of his bent index finger, he pushed her chin up to look right into her eyes. Tear stains were still visible and her eyes were already red from her brief crying session.

"Why're you crying?" He asked, gently. Rapunzel took a step away from him—rather, she _tried_. The one hand that was around her waist was still firm, indicating to Rapunzel that Flynn wanted her near him. For some reason, the knowledge alone made butterflies go crazy in Rapunzel's stomach.

_Was a bandit like Flynn Rider capable of love?_

Rapunzel decided not to fight against him. Lowering her eyes so that she wouldn't have to look into his beautiful brown eyes, she told him why she was crying: "Nobody has ever gotten anything for me _because_ **I** wanted it." She looked up to look into his eyes once more, needing the comfort of his pools of molten brown. "I've only ever received anything because me, the _Princess_, wanted it. And whenever the Princess wants something, it knows no bounds."

Flynn frowned, obviously confused. "But… you still got what you want, didn't you?"

She nodded. "I did but… I mean, if I wanted a pet horse, I'm sure my parents would make sure I get it. A girl my age who isn't the same status of me would **never** be able to receive such a gift. And…" She had to pause to breathe. "And… the fact that you… _you_, somebody who kidnapped me, who probably has never bought anything in his life—"

Flynn interrupted her. "I resent that!" But Rapunzel ignored him.

"_Bought_ this for me. Flynn… just… thank you okay? Just take my appreciation."

He pulled her closer to him, needing to smell her. "I saw the way you looked at it…"

"That's another thing," she mumbled, resting her forehead against his chest. "Nobody has ever taken note of what I wanted. They only know what I want when I voice my opinion."

Flynn chuckled, his chest rumbling beneath Rapunzel. He tugged her away from him just enough to be able to lower his lips onto hers. Pascal turned red and turned around, embarrassed to witness such a display of obvious affection. Rapunzel was stunned before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, playing with the ends of his hair. Flynn pulled her closer to him, if possible, and intensified the kiss. Their lips worked in unison and the fireworks? They were exploding _everywhere_. She felt it. He felt it…

And both loved it.

Rapunzel shot her fingers through his hair and a feral growl erupted from the back of his throat. Her left leg curled around his right and Rapunzel leaned backwards, just a little. Flynn tore away from her lips and attacked her neck and Rapunzel reacted. The soft sounds coming from her turned Flynn wild—but he had to control himself. Trailing the kisses up from her neck, he gave her a gentle but just as passionate kiss on her lips before detangling himself from her.

Rapunzel was stunned…

_Could a bandit like Flynn Rider be capable of loving?_

"We… it's…" He was struggling and shot his fingers through his hair, pushing his bangs back. "We need to be in control of…"

"Yeah," she interrupted him. "Good idea. I'll make us some dinner?"

Flynn nodded and, without words, went up to his bedroom. Rapunzel watched him before turned to Pascal who had, finally, turned back to his normal colour. Gently, Rapunzel touched the pendant and collapsed onto a chair. "Oh Pascal," she whispered as her friend quickly scurried over to her.

"He's done more than just kidnapped me," she admitted to her friend. "He's kidnapped my heart, as well."

_.xx._

"Where is that blasted witch," Ron snarled, hacking away at forestry as he tried to find the location of a witch he and his brother met not too long ago. They had saved her life and, in return, she offered them _one_ favour. The twins decided to bank that favour…

"GOFEL!" Jon roared. Ron smacked him.

"It's Gothel, idiot!"

"She said it was Gofel!"

"Gothel!"

Jon growled. "Forget the damn witch's name… just find her—oh!" Jumping backwards, Jon stumbled into his brother when he saw the dreary old witch appear out of thin air. Her sneer, the ugliest sight the twins had ever seen, twisted into the mouth of a beautiful young woman—

Gothel.

The shape shifter.

A witch.

"Hello boys," she cackled, "what brings you to my… humble abode."

The twins looked around. They weren't in an _abode_; they were still in the middle of the forest but, in fear of the witch turning them into frogs, they decided not to correct her. Ron cleared his throat. "We want that favour you owe us."

"But of course!" Gothel flipped her silky black hair. "What is it I can do for the two gentlemen that saved my life?"

Ron and Jon exchanged devilish looks before, simultaneously, saying. "Kidnap Princess Rapunzel from Flynn Rider."

_.xx._


	7. To Take what's His

**Rider's Ransom**

_Princess Rapunzel of Corona has been kidnapped. A note is left on her bed; her ransom. Miles away from the Kingdom, a young princess learns that perhaps her captor, Flynn Rider, isn't as bad as he makes himself seem._

_.xx._

Flynn hadn't slept all night. Well, no, that was a lie. Flynn slept a total of two and a half minutes all night and that was because he was determined to give Princess Rapunzel of Corona the best birthday she had ever seen. Part of that was because he felt entirely _too_ guilty for kidnapping her just days before her eighteenth birthday. Flynn Rider might be the most notorious and wanted bandit in all of Corona, but he did have a conscience. And that that moment, his conscience was feeling very guilty.

After a scrumptious dinner, Rapunzel and Flynn had gone cliff diving once again the night before. Then, just before midnight, he bade her goodnight and proceeded to execute his plan. He decorated the _entire_ living room, managed to bake a cake, and gather a bouquet of flowers. Then, Flynn proceeded to kick himself for giving her the Pendant of Corona the day _before_ her birthday. That meant he had to get her something… _again_.

_What they say is right… once you choose the honourable path, you keep going back._ So, early in the morning, before Rapunzel woke, Flynn made a trip to Duckling to buy a few dresses from Helena. The motherly figure wanted to _give_ it to Flynn when he told her that it was a birthday present for his _wife_, but she wouldn't hear of it. Something about purchasing his goods made him feel… _good_. And he blamed Rapunzel for that one.

"Oh, Pascal," he muttered as he sat on the sofa with Rapunzel's toad – _no, chameleon!—_sitting on his knee. "Do you think she'll hate that I'm celebrating her birthday **after** I've kidnapped her? There's a whole kingdom _waiting _to celebrate today but here I am, keeping her hostage." Pascal just stared at Flynn. "Am I crazy?"

Pascal nodded.

"I must be. A chameleon agrees with me." Pascal tilted his head to the left and Flynn leaned towards him.

"Give her back? I… I _want _to, but there's the question of honour as well. Now I just feel stupid for kidnapping her to begin with." Pascal stuck his tongue out and Flynn slouched even further into his seat.

"I know, she's a good person and we're even really _good _friends. Heck, I might even have feelings for her… but who wants to spend their eighteenth birthday with a bandit that kidnapped them?" Flynn froze when he heard the birthday girl's voice behind him.

"I would."

He turned around, slowly, and missed the smirk on Pascal's face. "When did… you... wake… _up_?" Flynn squeaked. Rapunzel, smiling, approached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I woke up just in time to hear you pour your heart out to Pascal."

Before Flynn could react to the fact that she heard him say _everything, _he decided to freak out. Standing up, eyes wide, he stared at Rapunzel before shouting: "SURPRISE!" Taking a step back, Rapunzel finally digested what Flynn had done to the living room of his tower. Eyes wide, her face lit up when she saw streamers, and balloons, and even a few light lanterns sitting on his table, representing the lantern festival that was tradition for her birthday every year. And then she noticed the cake on the counter and her eyes locked with Flynn's.

"You… did that?"

Flynn blushed and sheepishly nodded. "Well, yeah. Your eavesdropping must've informed you that I feel really guilty for taking you to begin with and I wish I could give you back but—"

She had a gentle smile on her face. "But it's not part of the Bandit Code of Conduct and who am I to have you break the rules? Now _that_ would be _blasphemous_."

Flynn caught the playful undertone and grinned. "Why yes, yes it would."

"Now that we have that established, shall we cut the cake?"

Flynn shook his head. "No. You first wash up, I have a surprise for you, then your present, _then _cake."

Rapunzel's eyebrows shot up. "Surprise? Present? My, my, Rider."

"Don't get used to it," he winked at her, "maybe next year I'll just give you a smoulder."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "I would hope not." Turning around, she retreated back up the stairs to wash up for her day. Stopping midway, she glanced over the railing to look at Flynn. He was watching her ascend the staircase, his eyes brimming with emotion. Inhaling deeply, she called out to him.

"Eugene?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"I…" she blushed. "I might have feelings for you as well…" and took the moment where he stood, stunned, to run up the rest of the stairs and slam his bedroom door shut. Flynn gawked at the spot she was just moments ago before turning to an equally shocked Pascal.

"Did she just…?"

Pascal nodded.

"Well I'll be a chameleon's uncle."

Pascal glared at him.

_.xx._

Dawn was a dreadful time for the Queen of Corona. Immediately after waking up, she burst into tears over her lost baby. It was her eighteenth birthday and, despite what her husband had promised, her baby had not returned. Alone, on her bed, the Queen hugged a picture of her daughter and sobbed her eyes out. They had the ransom! They sent word! Was it her fault that the village was having a festival? Was any of it her fault? Then why was she being punished… why wasn't her daughter back?

Yule, the man in charge of the search party that was sent to Duckling, informed the King and Queen that word had been sent. Late, late into the night, the captor had written to them saying that he received word and he wanted the ransom A.S.A.P. Yule's men were instructed to dump the sack in front of the tree at the gates of the Village of Duckling and leave. If the captor spotted any of Corona's guards around, he would refuse to give the Princess back.

So that was it.

He had the ransom.

Then where was Rapunzel?

_My daughter had better return today. _

Composing herself, the Queen decided to go wash up. She had to look presentable in front of the kingdom, and more importantly, for when her daughter returned.

_.xx._

Mounted on Maximus, Flynn was taking Rapunzel somewhere she hadn't been before. Needless to say, she was very excited, but the place wasn't the surprise. Flynn said he had to show her something _at_ his designated place. Whatever it was, Rapunzel was confident she was going to like it. Somehow, Flynn Rider always had a way of knowing exactly what she wanted. Although, that was unlike most of the people she grew up with who would know what she wanted because she had told them.

Heart racing, Rapunzel wasn't even scared of being on top of Max, galloping through the woods. She was acutely aware of Flynn's body heat against hers, the hardness of his chest, his toned abs… she saw his arms flex when he pulled on Max's reigns.

Yep. Rapunzel had fallen for Flynn Rider.

Flynn had finally arrived to his destination. Letting go of Max's reigns, he dismounted his stallion before helping Rapunzel get off. She was aware of how his hands lingered around her waist for longer than usual before he let go of her completely. Stepping back, he threw his hands in the air and welcomed her.

"This," he stated, "is your dream come true."

Raising an eyebrow at him, Rapunzel lost her look of scepticism when she realized just exactly what Flynn was referring to. Although she had been in a forest area after Flynn kidnapped her, his tower was located _nowhere_ near a place like she was right then. Tall trees canopied the sky and only streaks of sunlight shone through. A cobblestone path led to a small gazebo in the center of the setting, a small waterfall just behind the gazebo, but there was a bridge that connected the gazebo to a small island in the middle of the pool of water.

Eyes watering, she turned to Flynn and he shrugged, nonchalantly. "Like?"

She threw her arms around him and pressed her lips against his. Automatically, his arms went around her waist and he held her there, enveloped in passion, and loving every minute of it. Pascal and Max had turned away—their friends were publicly displaying affection again.

"Flynn," Rapunzel breathed, "this is beautiful."

"That's not all," he smiled, taking her hand. Flynn began leading her to the gazebo, more excited than he should be. Wouldn't anybody normal be sad that he was spending the last few moments with a person they've grown to care about so much?

Then again, nobody normal would kidnap the heir to the throne of Corona, either.

_La di da, Flynn, la di da._ He sarcastically thought. Upon entering the gazebo, Rapunzel noticed a sac sitting in the center. Looking up at Flynn, she saw him gesture her towards the sac and did as she was told. Dropping to her knees, she pulled the sac open and immediately, tears started pouring from her eyes.

Right in front of her was a million gold coin.

Her parents had sent her ransom.

Turning around, she saw Flynn with his arms crossed, smirking oh so sexily. "Guess you get to go home after all, _wifey_."

Rapunzel looked down at the sac of coins once more.

"Excited?"

That was it…

She wasn't.

_.xx._

"They're at that gazebo place? How the hell do you know, Gothel?" Ron sneered at the old-witch-who-looked-young. Gothel rolled her eyes and examined her fingernails, obviously unentertained by the two overgrown dimwits in front of her. Exhaling loudly, she clicked her tongue and said:

"I'm a _witch_, Ron. That is how I know. Now, you two _must_ listen to my instructions or this plan will fail and I will not be held responsible. I owe you a favour, so you must do as I say." Gothel had nothing against the Princess of Corona and Flynn Rider. Heck, she would be picking berries right now if it were up to her, but unfortunately she owed Ron and Jon her life and if they wanted her to kidnap Rapunzel, she was obligated to do so.

"You will intercept them on their way back to his tower. Make sure he doesn't suspect you of anything. Talk to him. Involve the princess. And when they least expect it," Gothel punched her palm. "I'll be there."

Ron and Jon sneered.

How exciting.

_.xx._

Flynn had sent Max back to the tower with the gold. Rapunzel wanted to spend a bit more time by the gazebo and he would grant her wish. In fact, Flynn was sure he would move heaven and earth for her, if he could, just to give her what she wanted.

He had a serious case of Stockholm syndrome. Rapunzel and gone across the bridge and stood on the small island, absorbing the beauty of the place Flynn had taken her. Flynn was simply absorbing Rapunzel's beauty.

Coming up behind her, Flynn wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey," he whispered into her ear. Rapunzel's hairs stood on end but she melted into his touch.

"Hey yourself," she greeted back, "this place is beautiful."

"I know of somebody a lot more beautiful than this place."

Turning so she could face him, she grinned up at him. "Really? And who might that be?"

Flynn leaned back and seemed to study her. "Well… Helena is quite the looker, isn't she?"

Rapunzel raised both eyebrows in amusement. "She is. I must concur with you on that one, Flynn."

"But you're prettier," leaning forward, he caught her lips. As if the world was in slow motion, her arms went around his shoulders, his gripped her by her waist and, while still connected at the lips, he lifted her up and twirled her around. Pulling back because they were lacking air, Rapunzel ran her fingers down his face, tracing his every feature.

"Why are you so special?" she whispered as her fingers ran over his lips. He kissed them as they went by.

"Because you're special." He replied. Eyes twinkling, Rapunzel took a step away from him.

"So after I go home… tonight…" she felt like she had to clarify that she was going to spend the rest of the day with him, "that's it?"

Flynn shrugged and played with the ends of her hair. "It doesn't be if you don't want it to be."

"So… you'd come visit me?"

Flynn snorted. "Princess, the kingdom wants me dead. _You_ can come and visit me during the day, and I'll sneak into your bedroom at night."

"What if I drop your charges?"

Flynn smiled affectionately. "Sweetheart," the term of endearment sent her heart racing, "it's your kingdom and you can do whatever you want. All you have to know is that whenever you need me, I'll be there. Always." Without waiting for her response, Flynn caught her lips once more.

_.xx._

Ron and Jon were waiting, just outside the vicinity of the gazebo, for Flynn. They had seen his horse trot off with a toad on his head and a sac in his mouth… they had both concluded that it wasn't of consequence and thought nothing of the situation. Pacing back and forth, Ron and Jon exchanged dangerous glances when they _finally_ heard Rapunzel and Flynn approaching.

Putting on their best _we-aren't-here-to-do-any-harm_ face, they greeted their victims as they were headed back _home_.

"Rider," Ron sneered and Flynn narrowed his eyes.

"Stabbington," he nodded at Ron's direction and then at Jon's.

"We're just here to say hello," Jon stated in a not-so-inconspicuous kind of way. Flynn raised both eyebrows and gently pushed Rapunzel behind him. He knew something was going to happen. Something bad.

"We heard it's your birthday, Princess," Ron smiled, his ugly teeth showing. "We wanted to wish you…"

Rapunzel recognized the guys to be the two that ganged up on Flynn. Eyes narrow, she thanked them in a hushed tone but remained hidden behind Flynn. If things got ugly—well, she was hoping that they didn't get ugly.

"Is that all you wanted to say to us?" Flynn asked, not quite convinced that the Stabbington brothers only wanted to wish the Princess a happy birthday.

"Actually, no," Ron smirked, "we also wanted to say… this…"

Flynn's eyes widened when he felt his body being forcefully pushed to the side. Regaining his footing, he whirled around to find a creepy old witchy looking woman holding onto Rapunzel, one hand firmly over the Princess's mouth, and the other around her torso. Rapunzel was trying to put up a fight, shoving the witch and even attempting to bite her hand, but nothing was to avail.

"Hello, Flynn," the witch sneered before –_magically_- disappearing before his very eyes. Flynn scrambled to his feet.

"RAPUZNEL!" He roared. His eyes landed on Ron and Jon and, with light speed, he had Ron by the collar.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he demanded. "Where did that witch take Rapunzel?"

Jon pushed Flynn off of his brother. "Meet us by the Creaky Bridge by tonight with her ransom. Or else…"

Flynn only stood there and watched in utmost horror as the two brothers dashed off. His mind was reeling and he could only coherently form one thought.

_Get the ransom._

_Save Rapunzel._

_.xx._


	8. To Plan a Heist

**Rider's Ransom**

_Princess Rapunzel of Corona has been kidnapped. A note is left on her bed; her ransom. Miles away from the Kingdom, a young princess learns that perhaps her captor, Flynn Rider, isn't as bad as he makes himself seem._

_.xx._

Flynn knew that he wouldn't be able to save Rapunzel all by himself. Sure, he was the biggest con artist of his time and sure, he managed to kidnap the heiress to the throne of Corona... but he wasn't stupid. He knew that if he had to go head to head against a crazy witch and two equally crazy brothers, he had to have backup. And he knew _exactly_ where to go...

Atop Maximus, Flynn tore through the forest towards the Village of Duckling. Pascal was holding onto the ends of Flynn's hair, trying to fight the wind that threatened to knock him off. Flynn didn't bother dismounting; he focused on the Snuggly Duckling and the thugs that were there twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. As Max slowed to a halt, Flynn dismounted and quickly raced through the doors to see, indeed, his friends were drinking their lives away. At this point, Pascal let go stayed close to Max- he'd rather wait in a safe location versus entering the pub and being greeted by almost half a dozen thugs.

"TOR!" Flynn roared. "ULF! HOOK! VLAD!" As he began roaring out the names of his friends, all of them began to slowly tear away from their drinks to turn their attention to _Eugene_. Greno, the Corona palace guards suck-up, was the first to respond to Flynn.

"What's wrong, Eugene?"

Flynn looked distraught and Shorty, a short thug with a big red nose, place a comforting hand on Flynn's knee. He had always been the one to comfort his friends when they were upset or in need. "Rap- _Rapunzel_!" He panted. He didn't care about hiding her identity any longer, he didn't care if the thugs found out he was Flynn Rider, he didn't care if he was taken by the guards and put into a jail cell for the rest of his natural life- all he cared about, and all he was focused on, was getting Rapunzel back.

Gunter was the first to respond: "The Princess?"

Flynn nodded, looking around. "Ron and Jon took her."

The thugs stood up, their gazes darkening. They were particularly fond of the Royal Family that ruled the vast Kingdom of Corona. Though they weren't particularly interested in being involved with the politics that surrounded the land, their hatred for the Stabbington Brothers outweighed their desire to not to involved with politics. Vladimir put down one of his ceramic unicorns.

"They kidnapped the Princess?"

Flynn nodded. "Yes! They said to be at the Creaky Bridge _tonight_ with her ransom money."

"How the heck are we supposed to get _her_ ransom?" Atilla, the future-baker, asked with much emotion. Ulf nodded in the background, trying to maintain his appearance as a mime. "And why did they tell _you_? Shouldn't the King and Queen know about this?"

Flynn gulped. It was all or nothing- he had to tell them who he was.

"Well... they weren't the ones that kidnapped her to begin with..."

A silence blanketed the room. Flynn looked at the faces of each of his friends, knowing that they could want to turn him in to the guards... _especially_ Greno, that bastardous suck up. Taking a deep breath to calm his jittery nerves, Flynn told the thugs something that only Rapunzel knew.

His identity.

"Flynn Rider kidnapped her. Ron and Jon hired a witch to kidnap _her_ from _him_ because he had received her ransom and was going to return her to the palace tonight." Flynn watched the many expressions on his friends' (would it be okay to call them his friends any longer?) faces. Big Nose was the first to react, his voice steady and slow. He was still trying to comprehend what _Eugene_ just told him.

"Flynn Rider kidnapped her?" Flynn sometimes wished that the thugs left the damn pub more often. Perhaps then they would see his stupid wanted posters _everywhere_ in the kingdom. Heck, he wished the Village of Duckling wasn't such an enigmatic village. It was the _only_ one that didn't want to involve itself with Corona politics and refused any form of signage to be posted throughout their quaint abode. It was the decision of the Mayor, who also happened to be the second cousin to the King of Corona.

It was also why the King couldn't force the Mayor of the Village of Duckling to change his mind... apparently the Mayor would tell the King's _mother_.

"Yes." Flynn's response was curt. It was now or never. "_I_ kidnapped her."

The silence at that moment was probably more silent than the silence a few moments ago. Flynn wished a pin was dropped... it was _too_ quiet. Hookhand took a step forward. "_You_? Eugene? What the duck?"

Flynn's jaw dropped slightly but he shook his head to recover. Hookhand was _strange_ sometimes. Pushing his bangs out of his eyes, he put on his most calm and unnerving expression. He had to maintain an aura of confidence when dealing with thugs of their stature. He had to be cunning and deceiving... he had to be the best that he could possibly be- "Yeah, I'm Flynn. Surprise? Now, we can save the princess, give those ugly brothers the money, and return her safe and sound. And _then_ we can come back and have a pint of beer. What say you?"

Yep. Cunning alright.

Vladimir seemed to fall for this, his expression softening, but Greno's eyes were wide.

"YOU? But you're Eugene Fitzherbert! Does Corona know!?"

Flynn blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... Corona was Rapunzel in disguise. She was hungry and I thought, hey, let's take her to the Snuggly Duckling."

"The Princess was beneath our nose and we didn't know?" Greno was aghast. Flynn twitched.

"Well, get out of the pub more often you drunken loon. Perhaps then you'd see my poster _everywhere_. Now, if it'll calm your pretty little nerves, you can turn me in but that is _AFTER _we save the Princess. Happy?" Flynn could've rolled his eyes at Greno's excited look. What a suck-up. Tor punched his palm and had a dirty expression on his face.

"Well then, Rider," he rolled Flynn's name off of his tongue as if it was a sweet candy. "Let's go save the princess then, shall we."

Gunter cracked his neck. "I always knew Eugene was lying to us."

"Flynn," Hookhand corrected automatically. "And regardless, he's still our friend and we have to save the Princess."

Flynn could've kissed him.

"I'm still turning him in!" Greno exclaimed and Ulf knocked him upside the head. Big Nose glowered at Greno, his ginormous body part made him look extra menacing.

"For once in your life be a man. Now, let's devise a plan and help Flynn save the Princess."

"How can you _trust_ him?!" Greno was annoyed.

Hookhand hit Greno on the same spot Ulf did. Greno grunted and rubbed the bruise that was forming. "How can you not?" Hookhand countered. "Takes courage and a man of honour to come and ask his friends for help, _especially_ if he's the most wanted criminal in all of Corona. Besides," Hookhand winked at Flynn, "Flynn Rider is my idol."

Flynn laughed. "Shucks, Hook."

"Now," as quickly as the look of endearment came, it was replaced with a look of seriousness. Hook was ready for business. "What do we do?"

_.xx._

Ron and Jon were snickering as they tied and gagged Rapunzel. Eyes wide, she simply watched in horror as they shoved a dirty cloth into her mouth and proceeded to tie a long piece of cloth around her head to keep the gag in place. They dragged her to a dingy and dirty dungeon and threw her inside, carelessly, _so unlike Flynn_.

What scared Rapunzel the most was that these were what Flynn defined as _real_ kidnappers: they cared less about her well-being and more about the money they would earn off of her. Flynn had given her a place to stay, a bed to sleep in, food to eat, and entertainment when she was bored. Flynn Rider was something else altogether and the only thought in her head was how she wished he would come soon...

"Where's Gothel?" Ron asked his brother. Rapunzel could only assume that Gothel was the woman, no, the _witch_, that grabbed her and magically transported them to the filthy place they were in at the moment.

"Right behind you, boys," the medieval woman was standing behind the hoodlums with her arms on her hips. She glanced at Rapunzel and back at Ron and Jon, almost in an uncaring fashion. "My deed is done, she has been kidnapped. You two and I are square, you owe me nothing, and I owe you nothing. From here on out everything is up to you." Gothel turned around and began to walk off. Before she made herself disappear with witchy magic, she glanced over her shoulder.

"My apologies, Princess," she called out and Rapunzel was surprised. "I wouldn't have done it, but I could care less about the Princess of Corona and I owed these two boys a favour." And she disappeared.

Ron cracked his neck. "And now we bide our time." Without sending Rapunzel a sparing glance, he and his brother left her in the darkness of the jail cell she was kept in. Curling up into a little ball, Rapunzel could only weep.

_.xx._

"The Creaky Bridge, eh?" The Pub Thugs, Flynn, Pascal, and Maximus studied a map just outside the walls of the Village of Duckling. Greno was standing off to the side, displeased with the situation but the other thugs were very much into what they were doing.

"They said to bring her ransom and they'll hand her off… just like that?" Vlad glanced at Flynn who nodded.

"Seems too easy," Big Nose murmured. "Those two wouldn't just hand her off like that for _one_ million gold. They'd try for you to increase the ransom with the Royal Family and make a profit off of it."

Flynn frowned. "You're right…" He scanned all of his friends and leaned back, resting against Maximus's leg. "So we should expect a dirty little trick?"

"Yes," Tor murmured. "We should. Do you want to give them the ransom?"

Flynn looked taken back. "Do I want?! Of _course_ I want. I want her back safe and sound _tonight_. Today is her birthday, for crying out loud, and I doubt she planned to spend it as a _prisoner_."

"Which she totally has not been the past few days with you." Greno shot snidely. Flynn glared at him.

"Do you wanna start something, Greno?"

"Boys, boys," Gunter exclaimed. "Relax!"

Flynn kept his gaze steady on Greno for a few seconds longer before looking away. He would save his anger for Ron and Jon—pulverizing Greno could come _after_ Rapunzel was safe in his arms. "So what's the plan?" Flynn raised an eyebrow. "I go to the bridge, pretend I'm alone, you all keep them surrounded?"

"Pretty much," Hookhand bit his bottom lip.

"I'll distract them, pass them the ransom and, before they realize, one of you grab the Princess and we all high tail it out of there." Flynn finished. Shorty nodded, liking the idea.

"Couldn't you throw a giant rock at their head or something?" Gunter asked and Ulf nodded in the background. Flynn sighed.

"I'm a con artist, not a warrior. But if I get the opportunity to knock the daylights out of them, I will."

"Good!" Hookhand stood up. "Then it's settled. Boys, we meet _here_ before sundown and travel to the Creaky Bridge," he placed a comforting hook on Flynn's shoulder. "Don't worry _Rider_; we'll get the Princess back."

Flynn nodded. _She **will** make it home for the last moments of her birthday. I promised her._

_.xx._


	9. To Return the Favour

**Rider's Ransom**

_Princess Rapunzel of Corona has been kidnapped. A note is left on her bed; her ransom. Miles away from the Kingdom, a young princess learns that perhaps her captor, Flynn Rider, isn't as bad as he makes himself seem._

_.xx._

It was close to midnight and Flynn was growing rather impatient. His stomach was doing flips and his nerves were beginning to jitter uncontrollably. His friends were stationed strategically around the Creaky Bridge and he simply paced by the foot of the bridge, the sac of gold coins firmly in his grasp.

If Rapunzel was hurt; if _one_ strand on that lovely head of hers had a _split end_, Flynn was going to lose it on Ron and Jon. He would take that eye patch and—

"They're coming!" Greno hissed and Flynn stood at attention. He subtly glanced over his shoulder to see Greno and Shorty rustling through the bushes. The Pub Thugs were hidden really well, if Flynn hadn't helped plan Rapunzel's rescue, he wouldn't have known that they were even _there_. His grip on the sac tightened and his heart began racing even faster.

To him, it was his day of reckoning. All the years Flynn spent running from guards and thieving, all of the skills he acquired… all those times that he practiced and perfected his acting and poker face led up to this _very_ moment.

To save the women he loved.

Wait…

_I love her…_

His heart began racing even _faster_, if it were possible. The old saying proved to be true: _you never know what you have until you lose it_. Flynn decided that after he had Rapunzel safe in his arms, after he kissed her till she was breathless, after he _beat_ the living _day-fucking-lights_ out of Ron and Jon, he would return her back to the castle.

He would turn himself in.

He would do **that** much for her. Rapunzel deserved it, she had faith in him despite what he did, and he couldn't bear to hurt her even further. Heck, she couldn't even spend her _birthday_ with her family like she wanted to, all because Flynn wanted to complete his bucket list?!

_I am an idiot,_ he scolded.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Jon drawled as he approached Flynn. Tilting his head to the side, Flynn sent the Stabbington brothers the cockiest smile he could muster up—he couldn't see Rapunzel.

Where. Was. Rapunzel?

"I wonder how the cat even _managed_ to drag you two fatties." Flynn snickered. Ron scowled and crossed his arms.

"Watch your tongue, Rider. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your _princess_, now would we?"

Flynn fisted his free hand. "Where is she?" His voice dropped to a low growl. He felt his anger bubble over the top; if they did _anything_ to her. Anything at all, he would chop both of their heads off and hang them in front of that witch's _house_. Before Flynn could take a step forward, Jon glanced over his shoulder.

"Gothel!"

The witch stepped into view, her fingers wrapped tightly around Rapunzel's delicate neck. The Princess of Corona was gagged and her arms were tied in front of her. Flynn's heart stopped beating, the urge to run forward and get the girl was strong but he had to maintain his cool.

He and the thugs had a plan.

"Here you are boys," Gothel threw Rapunzel towards the twins. "My work here is done, you two and I are _even_. You saved my life, I did you a favour. Toodles," turning around and waving her cape, the witch that initially kidnapped Rapunzel was gone.

Flynn's eyes were wide. "Wh-what?"

Jon pulled Rapunzel by the hair. Her eyes looked at Flynn pleadingly and he tried to send her his best _trust me_ look. "Do you have her ransom, Rider?"

Flynn held out the sac of coins. "Yes. I'll put it on the ground and Rapunzel walks towards me."

Ron scowled. "No funny business?"

Flynn wanted to laugh. "No funny business," he said in earnest. Jon let go of Rapunzel with a jerk and Flynn dropped the sac of coins. He used his head to usher Rapunzel towards him and she did so, slowly. Ron and Jon's eyes were locked on Flynn but he could only watch Rapunzel.

She was so close…

As soon as she passed the sac of coins, Greno launched out from behind Flynn and caught Rapunzel around the waist and bolted. Using Ron and Jon's moment of stupefaction, Flynn lunged forward and tackled Ron to the ground. Before Jon realized what happened, he was lifted up by his collar, courtesy of Hook… and his hook.

"_Who_ the hell do you **think** you are kidnapping her, _huh_?!" Flynn roared as he wrestled Ron. The oaf like man was too burly and too slow to even keep up with Flynn, but the con artist was showing him no mercy.

He kidnapped Rapunzel.

He _kidnapped_ Rapunzel.

That was all the reason Flynn had to _kill_ him.

Off to the side, hidden behind some trees, were Shorty, Greno, Rapunzel, Pascal (who nestled into Rapunzel's bosom), and Maxims. Greno had taken the liberty to ungag Rapunzel and untie her hands.

Rapunzel was watching, wide-eyed, at the scene unfolding before her. She turned to Greno: "What's happening?"

Shorty waddled up and hugged Rapunzel's leg. "Eugene—I mean Flynn…" Shorty hiccupped and Greno sighed.

"He's always drunk. Flynn told us who you two really are and asked for help to save you so," Greno ushered to everything that was happening: Hook swinging Jon around precariously, the other thugs throwing pellets at the Stabbington brothers, and Flynn punching Ron, while simultaneously pulling his hair out, "we devised a plan."

Rapunzel, who was overwhelmed and shaking, gawked at Flynn. She tried to process what Greno just told her:

_He… told the thugs who he really was _just_ to come save me?_

"Touch her again," Flynn stepped off of a bloody and bruised Ron.

"And you answer to _us_." Vlad finished Flynn's statement with an ominous ring to his voice. Ulf stepped over Ron and went to retrieve the sac of gold coins Flynn had dropped. He had told the thugs that if they were successful in defeating Ron and Jon, they could keep the coin.

Flynn didn't want it.

With a final kick to Ron's groin, Flynn sprinted to where Greno was keeping Rapunzel safe. Before he even broke into the foliage, Rapunzel threw herself into his arms. Without warning, she pressed her lips tightly against his.

Pascal turned red and he and Maximus turned away; they were used to their friends being connected at the lips often. Greno and Shorty gawked.

"The pwincess and Eu-" hiccup "gene are in wuvy wuv wuv!" Shorty sung, swaying to and fro due to his drunkenness.

"Thank you," Rapunzel whispered into the kiss, tears running down her cheeks. Flynn curled his fingers gently around her neck and deepened the kiss.

"For you," he murmured as he ran his tongue over her lower lip, "_anything_."

_.xx._

Rapunzel had fallen asleep in Flynn's arms as he guided Max back home. He kept whispering sweet nothings in her ear, feeling her body relax and become heavy with sleep. His arms tightened around her waist and he merely watched the scenery pass by them.

Flynn Rider, for Rapunzel of Corona, was doing the unthinkable: he was going to turn himself in. Rapunzel deserved a happy birthday; she deserved to see the Ceremony of Lights from the highest balcony of her palace…

She deserved to be happy.

And she was most definitely not going to get that sitting in Flynn's dingy little tower. He fulfilled one of the things to do on his bucket list and even managed to _save_ the Princess while he was at it.

The sun was rising far in the horizon and Flynn could faintly see the tip of Corona Castle in the distance. Rapunzel wasn't budging yet and Flynn slowed Maximus down… he didn't want to prematurely wake Rapunzel up because he arrived at the castle and was getting arrested. Pascal took the opportunity to have a little _discussion_ with his newfound friend.

Flynn stared at the toad – _no_, chameleon, on his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow as Pascal waved his hands around feverishly.

"Why yes, I am turning myself in. Thank you _so _much for being that observant Pascal."

The chameleon frowned.

"Because she deserves happiness." Flynn replied softly. Okay, he was _so_ losing his mind. He _understood_ everything Pascal was trying to say to him _and _was holding up a _real_ conversation. He might as well add "learn chameleon" on his bucket list as well.

Pascal shook his head and tapped Flynn's cheek. Flynn peered at him and then looked down at Rapunzel who was leaning against him, sleeping deeply. Exhaling loudly, he turned back to Pascal. "Because I love her," he whispered and Pascal's eyes went wide.

There was a pregnant silence before Pascal tugged on Flynn's collar. Raising an eyebrow, Flynn gently pulled Pascal away.

"Happy? With me? In my dreams. She'll only be happy in her own home." He looked down at her again. "With her own family…"

His voice was faraway and Pascal knew that he couldn't reach Flynn anymore. He was in his own world, believing his own thing and would not _listen to Pascal_! The tiny but larger-than-life chameleon wanted to beat Flynn up like how he did Ron just a few hours ago. Were humans always as stupid as Flynn?

Was Rapunzel the _only_ smart human he knew?

Probably.

Maximus entered the threshold of the Castle Village. It was just daybreak and a few villagers were out and about, preparing their shops for a busy day of work. Flynn expertly guided Maximus to the castle entrance, remaining unnoticed by those passing by. He brought Maximus to a halt and called to the guard that was day dreaming by the entranceway to the palace.

"GUARD!" He roared and Rapunzel jolted awake.

"Fly—"

She couldn't finish her sentence because he began roaring once more. "I am Flynn Rider… I am here to turn myself in. _And_ to return the Princess of Corona."

Rapunzel's eyes widened as they were rushed by guards.

"Flynn!" She shrieked as she was torn away from him. He watched her with soft eyes as the guards cuffed his hands.

"FLYNN!"

_.xx._

The king and queen lavished their daughter with presents, hugs, and kisses. She slept for an extra-long time, was given an extra-long bath, dined with some extra delicious food, and watched some extra well-thought out entertainment. But her mind was on Flynn Rider and _nobody_ was telling her _where_ he was or _what_ his status was.

"Mother," Rapunzel leaned over to her mother during a knife-juggling act, "can you _please _tell me where Flynn is?"

The queen shot sharp eyes to her daughter. "Why do you keep asking for him? He _kidnapped_ you."

"He saved me!" Rapunzel lashed out, standing up. The knife-juggler dropped one of his blades and it missed his nose by a hairs-width. He squeaked and looked down at the knife that was sticking out of the ground.

All eyes were on the royal family.

"Sit _down_," the queen kissed.

"Not until you tell me where Flynn is!"

The king placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Sweetheart…"

Rapunzel whirled unto her father. "Yes, he may have kidnapped me, but I never, _for one moment_, felt lesser than who I really was. He respected me, cared for me, and _saved_ me from two psychotic twins and a crazy old witch. If anything, you _owe_ Flynn Rider for my _life_."

"He's brainwashed you." Their royal advisor spoke up and Rapunzel unleashed her fury onto him.

"Brainwashed?! _Brainwashed_? He brainwashed _nobody_. Now," Rapunzel looked around, "I've played along for _long_ enough and I'm tired of it. Somebody needs to tell me _where_ Flynn is and tell me **now**."

All was silent. Rapunzel hitched up her dress.

"Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll go find him."

Gasps echoed throughout the room but Rapunzel pushed past everyone to exit the vicinity. The queen tried to run after her but the king caught her arm. Just as Rapunzel reached the door, he called for his daughter: "Rapunzel!"

She stopped, but didn't look over her shoulder.

"He's going to be hung at sundown," the king said softly. "He's in the lower dungeon."

Rapunzel stiffened and looked over her shoulder. "Thanks, father." She whispered before pushing the iron gates open and disappearing. The queen gave her husband an incredulous look.

"Why did you _tell_ her?!"

The king watched in his daughter's wake. "She loves him," he murmured before finally looking down at his wife. "She _loves_ him and only _he_ can make her happy. Instead of rejoicing that she's back home, she's only worried about Rider."

The queen searched her husband's eyes before relenting. "I hope you're right, love."

The king pulled his wife into his arms. "I hope so too."

_.xx._

**I am so so SOO sorry for the crazy long wait! I lost my muse for a while but I forced myself to regain it! There is but ONE more chapter left and I SWEAR I'll have it posted soon!**


	10. To Reach the End

**Rider's Ransom**

_Princess Rapunzel of Corona has been kidnapped. A note is left on her bed; her ransom. Miles away from the Kingdom, a young princess learns that perhaps her captor, Flynn Rider, isn't as bad as he makes himself seem._

_.xx._

Rapunzel was bee lining to the lower dungeon. Sundown was upon them and Rapunzel had only the intention of getting to Flynn Rider on time and saving him from his wretched fate; a fate that he so did not deserve. She pushed a small door open and sprinted down a long and dark corridor. Rapunzel had only been to the lower dungeon _once_ in her life, and that was because she was playing hide and go seek with her mother when she was younger.

She was lost and a guard had to bring her back to the main palace area. After that, she was forbidden to enter the lower dungeon unless it was a dire circumstance.

_This_ was a dire circumstance.

Rapunzel arrived at a steel door that was guarded by two knights. She let go of her dress and stared at them with all the royal authority she could muster me.

"Open the gate," she commanded, "and escort me to the prisoner named Rider."

One of the knights fumbled to get the key out of his pocket… he had _never_, in the four years working in the palace, ever was addressed by someone of the royal family. His nerves were getting the better of him so he ended up dropping the ring of keys. Sighing impatiently, Rapunzel swooped down and picked it up, asking the knight which key it was.

"The… the largest one… majesty…"

Rapunzel selected the largest key, shoved the knight aside, and opened the gate. "Well," she glanced over her shoulder, "aren't you escorting me?"

The knight who dropped his key gulped and quickly hurried over to the princess. His partner gave him a sympathetic look; the one time he met one of the royals of the palace, and he screwed up. Oh well.

"For what crime is Flynn Rider being put to death for?" Rapunzel asked as she passed a row of prisoners. Some of them stuck their hands out of the iron rods to reach her dress, but they were too far off. She cringed and kept close to the knight that was escorting her.

"For…" The knight glanced down at the princess. "For… kidnapping you, majesty."

Rapunzel sighed. "Really? He _saved_ me. Why doesn't anyone believe that?"

"Because he's the biggest conman of this era."

Rapunzel snorted, which was very unladylike. "Right. And I have long magical hair that glows when I sing."

The knight raised both eyebrows and Rapunzel shot him a look that clearly said: _laugh and you die_. He looked away from Rapunzel and took a left. Rapunzel was on his heels, keeping her eyes peeled for a glimpse of Flynn. "Why has he been put so far?"

"The worst criminals are put deeper in the dungeon," he responded. Rapunzel wanted to make a comment but bit her tongue. There was no point in lashing out at a knight who was doing his job; her parents, and forefathers were the ones that decided how prisoners would be dealt with. Rapunzel made a mental note to change some policies when she was coroneted as Queen of Corona.

"Here we—"

"Flynn!" Rapunzel rushed past the guard and dropped to her knees in front of Flynn's cell. His eyes widened as he approached her; his arms were cuffed and he was sporting a rather nasty bruise on his left cheek. "Oh my, what did they do to you?!" She put her hands through the iron bars and caressed the bruise softly.

Flynn winced. "Don't worry about me," he croaked, "I'm so glad you're safe."

Rapunzel's eyes searched his. "It's all thanks to you. Gosh, you don't deserve this."

"I turned myself in of my own accord, Punzy."

She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled. "I'll let that slide _only_ because you saved my life. _But_," she looked over her shoulder to see the knight standing behind her. She turned back to Flynn. "You stop calling me that after _I_ save _your_ life."

"You save—Rapunzel, don't do anything that'll jeopardize you." Flynn warned.

"Like what?" Rapunzel stood up, dusting her dress. "Saving the man who saved me? I doubt that'll jeopardize me in any way, _Eugene_."

"Don't call me that!" He winced before relenting. "Rapunzel," he stood up to and, awkwardly, tried to stick one hand out of the iron bars. Rapunzel leaned her face in and he was able to cup her cheek. His other hand was dangling awkwardly between him and the bars. Flynn hated being cuffed.

"I'm glad you're safe." He whispered. Rapunzel blinked back tears; she hated seeing Flynn the way he was there. "At least I can see you once more before—"

Rapunzel pinched his nose. "Flynn Rider! You should know me better by now; if I can slingshot two ugly thieves, I can save you from being hung."

"How does that even compare?!"

Rapunzel shot him a knowing smirk before turning to the knight. "You. Unlock Rider's cell and release him of his cuffs."

"But—"

"Do _not_ question me," she said lethally, "if I say let Rider out, you _let_ Rider _out_. **Now.**"

Not wanting to be decked by the princess, the knight did as he was told. He fumbled with his keys again and, sighing impatiently, Rapunzel grabbed them and began trying each key on the key ring. Flynn watched, highly amazed and feeling more attracted to the woman before him than he was twenty seconds ago. When she was in the role of being Princess of Corona, she was _mighty_ hot.

"There," Rapunzel flung the door open and raced inside. Without a _word_ to Flynn, she dropped the keys and began undying his rope cuffs. Flynn only stood and watched and, the second she undid the last knot of the rope, he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around, not wanting to let go of her.

Not wanting to relinquish the feeling of her.

After the moment spent on reunification, Flynn gently placed Rapunzel down and caught her face. Without word, he dipped his face forward and placed his lips on hers. Her arms snaked around his shoulders and she pulled him closer and tighter against her body. Flynn's one hand was wrapped around her waist and his other hand was rubbing the length of her back, leaving a tingling sensation everywhere he touched.

The knight had to turn away.

As air was a necessity, Flynn and Rapunzel pulled back but kept their foreheads touching. Rapunzel's lips were red and Flynn could only stare at her beauty—_god_, he was a lucky man. He curled his hand around the back of her neck and placed a kiss on her nose.

"I love you."

Both of their eyes widened.

Both of their hearts stopped beating.

Both had uttered the three words simultaneously.

The arm that was wrapped around Rapunzel's waist tightened.

"Say that again," Flynn whispered. Rapunzel smiled and dropped her hands from around her shoulder to around his waist, where she pulled Flynn in for a tight hug. Her face was pressed against his chest ad his arms enveloped her close to him.

"I love you. A lot, Flynn Rider. Eugene Fitzherbert. Whoever you are."

Flynn laughed. He threw his head back and laughed heartily. After recovering, which didn't take too long to be honest, he lowered his lips to Rapunzel's ear and whispered: "I love you just as much Princess Rapunzel. Corona Fitzherbert… _whoever you are_."

Rapunzel giggled into his chest.

The knight cleared his throat: "Ahem… shall we… uh… leave the dungeon?"

Flynn sighed and thought: _Way to ruin the moment._

"Way to ruin the moment," Rapunzel snorted and Flynn bit back his laughter.

She _so_ was a woman after his own heart.

_.xx._

Standing before the King and Queen in an empty room was Flynn and Rapunzel. Her eyes were fiery with defiance and Flynn was rather unsure of how to approach the situation. He kidnapped their daughter, from the safety of her own bedroom, but saved her from a crazy witch and two crazier thugs.

He was a bad guy gone good.

Kind of.

"You mean to say that you," the king looked at Flynn, "kidnapped my daughter to complete a task on your _bucket list_ of life. You fed her, gave her a roof over her head, and the dignity and respect she deserves, and _saved_ her from two notorious thugs?"

"After beating them to a bloody pulp, highness." Flynn added for comic relief. The king smiled and the queen shook her head.

"And _you_," the king looked at his daughter, "love him?"

Rapunzel nodded slowly. "I do," she whispered. "Besides, you have to thank Flynn. Because of him we know that we have to increase security in the palace."

Pascal, who was sitting on the king's shoulder, nodded vigorously. He was on Rapunzel's side but felt safer being perched next to the king. _Traitorous toad,_ Flynn thought dryly.

"Then," the king looked at his queen, "then what?"

The queen sighed. "Then we have a happy ending."

"Just like that?" Rapunzel squeaked and her parents nodded.

"Just like that," the king nodded, "though I do believe we need to send your Uncle Cornelius a letter…"

Flynn raised an eyebrow and looked between the love of his life and her father. Where did this talk of an uncle come from? Was he going to be surrounded by a dysfunctional family now? Rapunzel and her mother both had amused expressions on their faces.

"Really now?" The queen mused. "And what, pray tell, brought this decision?"

The king looked at Flynn. "From seeing how a bandit can be changed because of true love. You see," the king started, "Cornelius Corona, you might recognize him as Eli Anoroc—"

"The famous bandit who stole heirloom jewels and distributed them amongst the poor?" Flynn gasped. "Do I _know_ him? He's my idol," Flynn paused before adding "highness" to his statement.

"Yes, him," the king muttered. "He's my younger brother who ran away from the kingdom to pursue his dream of becoming the most famous bandit the land had to offer. Needless to say he was successful, but when he tried to return to the kingdom after Rapunzel's birth, we shunned him. I wasn't about to arrest my brother, so we exiled him from Corona indefinitely."

"And now because your daughter is in love with a bandit, you feel the need to bring him back?" Flynn mused. "I love this. I'm already changing the Royal Family and I've only been in your presence of ten minutes—ow!" Rapunzel smacked Flynn.

"He claimed," the king ignored what Flynn said, "that he met a woman that changed his ways. He wanted to take the responsibility that was given to him as the Prince of Corona, but he had already damaged his reputation, which also damaged his relationship with his family."

"Well I think it's a wonderful idea," Rapunzel smiled. "We can be one family again. Us three, Uncle Cornelius and his family and…" she paused and looked at Flynn, as if asking him if he wanted to be part of the life she was talking about.

Flynn smiled and wrapped an arm around Rapunzel's shoulders. "Exiled or unified, it doesn't matter. Rapunzel owns my heart and wherever she is, I'm there. Besides," he winked at the Princess, "having a wife and a few kids were also on my bucket list of life."

Rapunzel's jaw dropped and the queen gasped. The king stood up from his throne, his sceptre clutched in his right hand, and approached his daughter and the ex-conman. "Rider, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Flynn let go of Rapunzel. "I would never say anything without your permission, majesty." Flynn bowed. "But if you're asking me, then yes, I would love to make Rapunzel my bride and spend the rest of my years proving to her how much I love her and how I've changed."

The king furrowed his eyebrows. "_Any_ misbehaviour from you, Rider…"

"There won't be any."

The king nodded, after staring at Flynn for an incredibly long time. Rapunzel's face broke into a huge grin and she threw her arms around her father. "Really?!"

The king smiled, hugging his daughter back. "Really… darling! Spread word, our daughter is getting married…"

_.xx._

_Six years later_

"Uncle Cornelius and his wife and children are coming for dinner tomorrow," Princess Rapunzel Corona Rider said to her husband, Prince Flynn Rider (also known as Eugene Fitzherbert, depending on his mood).

"Again?!" Flynn whined and the king snorted wine out of his nose. "They came last week!"

"I agree," The queen muttered, "must they come every week, darling?" she turned to her husband and asked. The king shrugged.

"He likes being part of the family, don't rain on his parade." The king muttered. After a nice family dinner (which was interrupted only once when Flynn had to check up on his and Rapunzel's daughter, Corona Rider), the royal family decided to call it a day. After Rapunzel kissed her parents goodnight, she and Flynn went to check up on their daughter.

Flynn's arm was wrapped around his wife's waist, which was bigger due to her pregnancy (gosh, he loved his wife and children), as they strode to their daughter's room. He kept glancing down at Rapunzel… he and his five year old daughter had a prank up their sleeve and they hoped that Rapunzel didn't react too badly to it.

Opening Corona's room, Rapunzel shrieked when she saw an empty bed with a note on it and an open window. Racing over, she picked up the letter:

_The Princess is safe, I assure you. All I am asking for is one million gold coins. Once it is gathered, send word to the Village of Duckling, just due north. Once word is spread there, I will send a message on how we proceed in this transaction._

_Yours truly,_

_F._

Rapunzel stared at the letter… it sounded oddly familiar…

She heard a giggle and whirled around to find Flynn retrieved their daughter from the closet.

"FLYNN RIDER!"

In a heartbeat, Flynn dashed out of the bedroom with his daughter in his arms and his pregnant wife was following suit. He was _so_ dead, but hearing the laughter of his daughter made it all worth it.

Besides, he still _was_ Flynn Rider, greatest conman after Eli Anoroc, his uncle-in-law. His thieving tendencies still existed, even if it was just in the form of pranking his wife.

Yep.

Kidnapping Rapunzel was the best thing he ever did.

Making his bucket list was the second.

_.xx._

_**The end :) I know the ending was kind of… well, eh, but I think it was alright. Remember, it was a short story so well… wasn't my BEST, and it was my first Tangled fic.**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading. Bye!**_

_**PS: Anoroc is Corona backwards :P  
**_


End file.
